


Draught of Peace

by fairytalewinko



Series: Into The Night [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 25,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalewinko/pseuds/fairytalewinko
Summary: Sicheng isn't surprised when he finds himself in detention for the third time that month in order to save his brother, Yangyang, from suffering the consequences of his actions. What does surprise Sicheng is that Ten, the teacher's pet with perfect grades, lands himself a seat right next to Sicheng. Sicheng is even more surprised when he finds an instant connection with Ten despite it taking five years to fully trust his closest friend. Meanwhile, Ten is 1. sick of being bullied all the time but lacks the courage to stand up for himself and 2. quickly develops strong feelings for Sicheng.Or: A TenWin Hogwarts AU in which Sicheng is processing a lot from his childhood and is afraid to trust others and Ten is the quiet boy that Sicheng just might trust within a week of being around him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Into The Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585510
Comments: 37
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I gave Sicheng and Yangyang a really sad backstory and when I mention it I will put a trigger warning!!

“Yangyang, what the fuck are you doing?” Sicheng whispered to his brother, who was hiding behind a pillar.

  
“That guy is making fun of Ten, so watch,” Yangyang replied quietly, getting his wand out, “Silencio,” The younger aimed his wand at the student who was mocking Ten. The bully opened his mouth to speak more insults and his eyes widened when nothing came out. Bewildered, the bully looked around for the hexer and he spotted Yangyang and Sicheng hiding and stormed over to them.

“What’s going on here?” Professor Kim approached the three students. The bully pointed wildly to Yangyang, clearly enraged, “Yangyang, did you use the silencing spell on him?”

“It was me, Professor,” Sicheng spoke up, “I saw he was annoying someone and did it, Yangyang was just here with me.”

“Sicheng, I’ll be seeing you in detention this evening,” Professor Kim said, then turned to aid the silenced bully.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Yangyang told his brother as they walked towards the Great Hall for lunch.

“Yes, I did,” Sicheng replied so quietly that Yangyang couldn’t hear him, “Don’t worry about it. Let’s go eat. I’ll only join you for like ten minutes, I’m going to eat quickly and head to the library.”

“Do you have an exam coming up?”

“No, I have an essay for care of magical creatures due tomorrow that I totally forgot about until like three a.m. today.”

“Oh, I do that all the time,” Yangyang replied as they sat down. Sicheng and Yangyang loaded up their plates and began to eat. Yangyang looked around as he spotted Ten come in. Ten picked up a plate and put some food on it and started to leave before Yangyang called out, “Ten! Come sit here!”

“Are you sure?” Ten asked, setting his plate across from Yangyang.

“Yeah, Sicheng is about to leave so I’ll be lonely,” Yangyang shrugged and cut into his roast beef.

“Alright, thanks,” Ten smiled warmly and sat down.

“Okay, I’m headed to write that essay, see you guys,” Sicheng got up and picked up his bag before heading out of the great hall. Sicheng made his way to the library and found a quiet corner with an empty table. He got out his pen and paper as well as his care of magical creatures textbook. He opened his book to the section on phoenixes. His eyes scanned for the information he needed to write the start of his essay and he was about to put his pen to his paper when someone plopped down across from him.

“Hey, Sicheng,” Sicheng looked up to see a tall Gryffindor, who was a year below him, set his bag down in the seat next to him.

“Hi, Xuxi,” Sicheng went back to starting his essay, “You have homework as well?”

“Yeah,” Xuxi gave Sicheng a cute lopsided grin as he pulled the materials he needed out of his bag, “Well, not really homework, but I found this really cool book on dream interpretation after we talked about it in divination last week.”

“You really love that class, huh?” Sicheng asked absent-mindedly.

“Yeah, it’s so interesting. I know it gets a bad rep, but it’s just so cool!” Xuxi replied and opened his book, “I’ll leave you to your essay, let me know if you need a break and want to chat,” And with that, the two started reading and writing. Sicheng smiled to himself as he thought of how dear Xuxi was to him. Yes, he was the most popular Gryffindor and Sicheng was the quiet Slythern, so it made no sense that the two would be best friends, but Sicheng absolutely adored the younger, even if he didn’t show it much. The two worked in silence for about half an hour before Sicheng closed his book to take a break but was greeted with the sight of Yangyang coming towards him.

“Oh, Jesus,” Sicheng shook his head once Yangyang was in ear shot, “It’s you.”

“You _love_ me,” Yangyang huffed and sat down next to him.

“Why are you here? Weren’t you with your friend?”

“I was, but Ten had to go to potions,” Yangyang replied, “Meanwhile, I don’t have another class for two hours,” Yangyang turned to Xuxi, “Hey Xuxi, what are you doing?” Xuxi just held his book so that Yangyang could see the cover of it for a moment before going back to the position he was in, which was half laying his arm and head on the table and holding his book with one hand. It looked rather uncomfortable to Sicheng, but Xuxi looked content, “Are you still working on that essay? I would’ve finished it in 20 minutes.”

“Well, I want to actually learn the material and get a good grade,” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“Wow, nerd,” Yangyang teased.

“I feel like you need to be doing some homework right now. You never have all your assignments done,” Sicheng opened his book again, “If nothing else, do some reading since you’re taking the OWLs this year.”

“Oh shit, you’re right,” Yangyang opened his backpack and got out his defense against the dark arts book, “I’m absolutely awful at this class.”

“That’s literally one of the easiest classes,” Sicheng looked over at Yangyang, who was now giving him his best puppy dog eyes, “Fine, I’ll help you out tonight. After detention.”

“You got detention?” Xuxi looked up from his book, “What did you do?”

“Took the fall for Yangyang hexing someone.”

“They were bullying Ten!”

“What’s so special about Ten?” Sicheng asked, “You don’t stand up for anybody besides me, Kun, and Ten.”

“He really needs a friend,” Yangyang shrugged, “He’s a good guy and he gets a lot of shit for no reason.”

“Okay, Mr. Noble,” Sicheng replied, “I thought Xuxi was the gryffindor here.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright class, begin making your potion now,” Professor Lee sat down at his desk as all the students set to work. Ten worked quietly and carefully through the steps written in his notebook. After twenty minutes of work, Ten got the professor’s attention to let him know he was finished.

“Alright, let’s try it then,” Professor Lee dipped a small cup into the cauldron on Ten’s desk. He sniffed it before setting it down, “Ten, this is not the correct potion. If I had ingested this, I would be gravely ill. I’m going to have to give you detention and take twenty points from Slytherin.”

“But sir, I didn’t know--”

“That is a hard mistake to make, Ten. I’m sorry, but there must be a consequence for your actions,” The professor walked away to help another student. Ten looked around to see that a few other Slytherins were talking quietly to each other and kept stealing glances at Ten and laughing. Ten quickly gathered his things and slipped out of the room. Ten made his way to the Slytherin common room and, much to his luck, it was almost empty, save for a small group of first years sitting by the fireplace talking about the upcoming Quidditch game. Ten found a comfortable chair by the window that looked out into the Great Lake. He set his bag down next to the chair and pulled his feet up into the chair, resting his head against one of his knees as he looked out the window. Ten watched the plant life shifting and dancing in the weak current of the lake and wished for a moment that he had it as simple as plants. No responsibilities, nobody bothering him just because of who his parents were, just existing. Ten let his thoughts wander, but tried his best to think of only positive things. A small smile graced his features as he thought of how sweet Yangyang was. He was two years below him and a bit of a shit, for lack of a better word, but he always stood up for Ten. Yangyang only ever stepped in when someone said something about Ten or about his brother, Sicheng. Ten let his mind focus on Sicheng for a few minutes. Sicheng had never said anything negative to Ten, but he had never really said  _ anything  _ to Ten, honestly. He greeted him occasionally in the halls and would kind of include himself in conversations Ten had with Yangyang, but that was the extent of their relationship. Ten would be lying if he said that he wasn’t interested in Sicheng. He was very quiet and humble for a Slytherin, and he didn’t seem so competitive either. Ten was also enamoured by the way Sicheng looked. God, he was beautiful. 

“Hey, Li,” One of Ten’s bullies, Han, approached Ten, snapping him out of his thoughts, “Nice going losing us 20 points. If we lose the house cup because of you, then you’ll really pay. You hear me?”

“Yeah,” Ten mumbled, looking down at the ground. He didn’t dare look up until he heard Han shut the door to his bedroom. Ten got up, grabbed his bag, and headed towards the library. He would be able to find somewhere quiet there until it was time for detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Enjoy this short chapter while I work on the next chapters, which will be much more interesting!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright, the two of you will be polishing every trophy in the trophy room,” Professor Lee told Sicheng and Ten once they met him outside of the potions classroom, “No magic. Now go, get to work.”

“Ugh, this sucks,” Sicheng complained as they walked to the trophy room. Ten didn’t reply since Sicheng had spoken quietly, as if complaining to just himself. Professor Lee handed both of the boys a bottle of cleaner and a rag.

“I’ll know if you use any magic,” The professor warned, “I’ll be back to check on you in an hour,” Professor Lee left the two boys alone in the room.

“I’ll start on the top shelf and you can start on the bottom shelf if you want,” Sicheng suggested, “We can do one section at a time.”

“Okay,” Ten replied, sitting down as Sicheng opened the case. The boys both set to work and Ten ran through a thousand scenarios in his head. He wanted to talk to Sicheng, to say anything to him, but he was afraid of ruining the image he had built of Sicheng in his head. Ten was terrified that Sicheng wouldn’t like Ten just like everyone else in Slytherin.

_ Just ask him something simple, you idiot, _ Ten’s brain shouted at him. The rest of his brain shouted back,  _ No, he’ll think you’re annoying!  _

“So,” Sicheng spoke up after they had been working for almost twenty minutes in complete silence save for the sound of them placing trophies back in their place, “Yangyang really likes you.”

“Oh,” Ten paused his work, surprised at Sicheng’s sudden conversation starter, “Yeah, he’s a really nice kid.”

“You should consider yourself lucky.”

“Why?” 

“Yangyang has been really guarded about befriending people our whole life, especially since we moved in with our aunt,” Sicheng replied, picking up another trophy.

“Why did you move in with your aunt?” Ten set down the quidditch cup from last year where “Liu Yangyang, seeker” was scrawled across one of the little name plaques.

“Our parents aren’t allowed to take care of us anymore,” Sicheng replied quietly and went back to polishing the trophy in his hands.

“Oh, sorry,” Ten muttered, an uncomfortable silence following.

“Can I ask you something?” Sicheng asked after a few minutes.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Why do you let the other seventh years walk all over you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on,” Sicheng huffed, “You aren’t stupid, you know what I’m talking about. Those guys treat you like shit and you let them.”

“Standing up for myself doesn’t work, they’re always going to hate me. It’s just easier for everyone if I just let them say what they want to say and move on,” Ten shrugged.

“I just think it’s super fucked that you let them bully you just because you’re muggle born,” Sicheng replied, “It’s not your fault, and it doesn’t make you any less of a wizard. You’ve got some of the top grades in our class, you’re insanely talented at charms and hexes, and you’re always nice to everyone, even if they’re complete dicks to you. I just think it wouldn’t be that hard for you to tell them to fuck off is all.”

“Uhh,” Ten didn’t know what to say. Sicheng didn’t hate him, in fact it seemed that he actually, possibly liked him, “Thanks, Sicheng. That means a lot.”

“I’m just telling you the truth,” Sicheng shrugged, “You’re a good guy. Our classmates can fuck off. I mean it.” Ten smiled as the two continued to work in silence, but this time it was far less uncomfortable.

“How’s it going?” Professor Lee came in to check on them after an hour.

“We finished two of the cases,” Sicheng replied, “There’s still three left.”

“We’ll call it a night,” The professor waved a hand dismissively, “After all, we know that it was actually Yangyang who hexed that boy and that Ten didn’t make the wrong potion on purpose.”

\--

“Are you hungry?” Sicheng asked Ten once they had started down the stairs to the bottom floor of the castle, “I didn’t see you at dinner.”

“I skipped, I was in the library studying,” Ten shrugged.

“Follow me,” Sicheng replied and headed towards the kitchen, “The house elves are really nice. They’ll make you something great.”

“You’re friends with the house elves?” 

“Yeah. Kun, my cousin, befriended them when we were second years, and I was pretty malnourished at the start of third year, and Yangyang was here too, and so Kun introduced us to them so that we could have as much to eat as we wanted.” Sicheng told him. Ten was trying to think of what to say, but before he could, they entered the kitchen and three of the house elves immediately came up to Sicheng to greet him.

“Hey, Tilly,” Sicheng smiled at one of the house elves, “How are you?”

“I’m well, Mr. Sicheng!” She replied, “Did you need something for Yangyang again?”

“No, it’s actually for my friend Ten here,” Sicheng said, “He skipped dinner to do some studying, so he’s pretty hungry.”

“Would Mr. Ten like some roast chicken and vegetables?” A different house elf asked.

“Why don’t you ask him, Nonny?” Sicheng suggested.

“Mr. Ten,” Nonny looked over to him, “Would you like roast chicken and vegetables?”

“That sounds great, thank you,” Ten replied with a small smile.

“Come on, there’s a place to sit over here,” Sicheng led Ten over to a small alcove with a table and two chairs.

“Why are there normal size chairs here?” Ten asked, “I mean, house elves are smaller than we are.”

“Yangyang and I used to come here a lot the first few weeks after coming back from being home,” Sicheng replied, “So Professor Lee set up an area for us after we kept getting caught sneaking out of the dorms for food.”

“Oh wow, that’s really nice of him.”

“Yeah, he’s a good man,” Sicheng nodded as Tilly and Nonny brought two plates full of food to the boys.

“Mr. Sicheng,” Tilly smiled, “I also brought strawberries, your favorite.”

“Oh, thank you!” Sicheng smiled back and the two house elves left to finish their work for the night. The two ate in a silence that was starting to grow more comfortable the more they sat in it.

“Do you want a strawberry?” Sicheng asked, holding one out to Ten.

“No, get that shit away from me!” Ten practically shouted, “I  _ hate  _ fruits!”

“Why?” Sicheng tried not to laugh.

“They’re fucking  _ gross  _ that’s why!” Ten protested, “And they feel so weird in your mouth!”

“ _ You’re _ so weird,” Sicheng rolled his eyes and threw the strawberry at Ten.

“How dare you!” Ten replied overdramatically. They both laughed until another comfortable silence settled over them. Ten really enjoyed being around Sicheng, he felt like he could be himself. He didn’t feel judged or hated, he felt valued. Ten could get used to Sicheng’s company.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, thanks again for taking me to the kitchen to get something to eat,” Ten said as the two took the stairs to the Slytherin dorm.

“Well I wasn’t going to let you go hungry,” Sicheng shrugged, “Besides, I got to learn that you hate fruits and I will use that against you  _ forever _ .”

“You wouldn’t!” Ten gasped dramatically, causing Sicheng to let out a small laugh.

“Hey guys,” Yangyang looked up from his phone where he was playing a game as the two entered the common room, “Where were you?”

“Detention, remember?” Sicheng gave Yangyang a dirty look.

“No, because Professor Lee stopped in here like half an hour ago looking for Zian, who apparently didn’t turn in his essay that was due like a week ago. I asked if you two were doing okay and he said that you finished almost an hour before he stopped by.”

“We went to the kitchen for a snack,” Ten replied casually, “I’m going to go to bed though, I’ve got to get up early for classes tomorrow.”

“Good night,” Sicheng and Yangyang said in unison as Ten walked off to his bedroom.

“So, took him to the kitchen, huh?” Yangyang raised an eyebrow once Ten’s door clicked shut.

“He wasn’t at dinner, he was probably starving,” Sicheng sat down next to Yangyang, and the younger immediately laid his legs across his brother.

“Ten’s a nice guy, you know,” Yangyang smiled. Something about the smile was slightly unsettling to Sicheng, “You should get closer to him.”

“Why?”

“Because your only friends are me, Kun, and Xuxi. And Kun and I are both related to you so we don’t count. Therefore, you only have one friend. It’s sad.”

“Xuxi doesn’t count either, he’s literally a giant lost puppy that attached himself to me,” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“Sicheng, you literally gave him the password to the Slytherin common room so you could hang out with him more,” Yangyang shot back, “Nobody asked you to do that. Xuxi didn’t force you to give him the password.”

“I don’t see how being friends with one person means-” Sicheng started but was interrupted by the door to the common room opening. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

“Hey Xuxi,” Yangyang greeted cheerfully, “What brings you here?”

“I couldn’t sleep and wanted to see my favorite pair of brothers,” Xuxi replied, sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, facing Sicheng and Yangyang.

“Aww, that’s so sweet,” Yangyang smiled, “We were just talking about Sicheng’s sad social life.”

“Hey, it’s not sad!”

“Don’t you think that it would be nice of him to get close with Ten?” Yangyang asked Xuxi, ignoring Sicheng’s interjection.

“I guess?” Xuxi asked more than said.

“Okay, let me ask again, but with context,” Yangyang sat up and put his feet back on the floor, “Sicheng took Ten to the kitchen tonight to hang out after they served detention together. The kitchen, where only our family goes. So don’t you think that he and Ten could become pretty close?”

“Oh,” Xuxi’s eyes widened, “Yeah, I think they could be close. It would be really good for Sicheng to hang out with someone other than his brother and me.”

“Look, you’re right, he’s a good guy and he’s really sweet. But you  _ know  _ I have a hard time trusting anyone. It took Xuxi five years to earn my trust.”

“But it was worth it, right?” Yangyang asked and Sicheng nodded, “Then I think you should give Ten a chance.”

\--

“Good morning,” Yangyang greets Sicheng with a wide smile as the older sits down next to him in the Great Hall, obviously having just woken up. Yangyang noticed that Sicheng was wearing his pajamas underneath his Slytherin robes again.

“Ugh,” Is all Sicheng replies as he starts putting food on his plate.

Sicheng is halfway through the eggs on his plate when Yangyang speaks again, “Did you think any more about what I said last night?”

“I dunno, Yang,” Sicheng sighed, “I’ll give it an effort, but I’m not promising anything.” Yangyang seemed to be satisfied with this answer since he decided to drop the topic.

“Hey, Sicheng, Yangyang,” Kun came over to sit across from them, “Mom sent you this,” The Ravenclaw handed Sicheng a package, “Mine had some homemade treats in it, I’m sure yours will too.”

“Really?” Yangyang’s eyes widened, “I love her cookies, I hope we got some.”

“Here, you can open it,” Sicheng handed it to his brother, who immediately tore it open.

“Yes, chocolate chip!” Yangyang moved the letter that was included to the side and bit into a cookie. Sicheng picked up the letter and read it.

_ Sicheng and Yangyang, _

_ I hope you boys are doing well. I know you just left to go back to Hogwarts a month ago, but I miss the two of you already. Please eat well and take care of yourselves! If you ever want to, don’t hesitate to write me! _

_ Much love, _

_ Aunt Fei _

“Want one?” Yangyang held out a cookie to Sicheng once he finished reading the letter.

“I’ll have one later, thanks,” Sicheng gave his brother a warm smile, “But maybe you should write Aunt Fei a thank you letter, okay?”

“Sure,” Yangyang replied, “I’ll write one tonight. But only if you hang out with Ten.”

“Ten, huh?” Kun gave Sicheng an amused smile.

“It’s not what you think,” Sicheng rolled his eyes, “Yangyang just wants me to-” Sicheng stopped himself as he saw Ten walking towards them.

“Ten!” Yangyang called, “Come sit with us!”

\--

“Do you want to walk together to charms?” Sicheng asked Ten as the latter finished eating.

“Sure, let me just finish my tea,” Ten replied with a small smile. Yangyang raised his eyebrows at Sicheng. Sicheng looked over at Ten to make sure he wasn’t looking and flipped Yangyang off.

“Hey,” Kun gasped, “Don’t do that!”

“Oh come on, like you’ve never wanted to,” Sicheng bit back a laugh.

“Okay, you’re not  _ wrong _ , but be nice.”

“Wanted to do what?” Ten asked, setting down his now empty cup.

“Nothing,” Sicheng shook his head and stood up, “Let’s go.”

Ten and Sicheng got their bags and headed off towards the charms classroom. They walked just close enough to where their shoulders would occasionally brush against each other, and they would both be lying if they said the proximity was uncomfortable.

“God, this class is so boring,” Ten sighed as the door appeared in their line of vision.

“I know,” Sicheng replied, “I already know all these spells, I taught them to myself months ago.”

“We can sit in the back and pass notes or talk quietly if you want,” Ten suggested.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Sicheng nodded as they walked into the room and found two seats in the back that were next to each other. They both got out their textbooks so the professor would think they were paying attention once class started.

“Hey, Li,” Ten and Sicheng turned around to see the voice belonged to Han, who was approaching them with one of his friends, “That’s my seat.”

“I don’t see your name written on it,” Sicheng spoke up, “So why don’t you just move along and sit somewhere else?”

“I always sit here, don’t you two normally sit up by the professor? So  _ you  _ move along.”

“Han, piss off,” Sicheng gave Han his meanest glare, “Or we’ll have a real problem.”

Han opened his mouth to respond when the professor walked in to start class, leaving the bully no option but to find another seat.

\--

“Oh, I forgot something in the room, hold on,” Sicheng told Ten once they were halfway down the hall to go to their next classes. Sicheng ran back into the room while Ten stood by one of the windows to wait.

“So, you’re Liu’s little pet now, huh?” Han approached Ten with his friends Chang and Zian behind him.

“No,” Ten played with the strap of his bag, refusing to meet their eyes, “He’s just my friend is all.”

“You don’t deserve to be anyone’s friend, you should be alone. You’ve always been alone and you’ll be alone the rest of your life.”

“Shut up,” Ten muttered.

“I’m sorry? What did you just say to me?”

“He said shut up,” Sicheng walked over to stand between Ten and Han, “And you’d be smart to do so. So go on, fuck off,” Sicheng grabbed Ten’s arm and led him off down the hall.

“Thanks,” Ten told Sicheng quietly when they stopped outside the door to Ten’s transfiguration class.

“Hey,” Sicheng spoke in a soft voice, causing Ten to finally look up at him, “You did a good job. You finally stood up to those assholes.”

“Barely. They could hardly hear me.”

“At least you said something.”

“If you hadn’t shown up, they wouldn’t have stopped.”

“Ten, it’s a start,” Sicheng persisted, “One day you’ll be able to really get them to fuck off on your own.”

“Thanks, Sicheng,” Ten gave the taller a small smile.

“Have fun in class. I’ll see you at lunch,” Sicheng returned the smile and headed off to his ancient runes class. Ten walked into his class and sat down, feeling significantly better than he had when he first woke up. Sure, he was about to take a test that he felt unprepared for and he had to write a big essay later, but he finally stood up for himself and Sicheng seemed to really want to be his friend. Maybe things would be better this year.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yangyang?” Sicheng approached his brother with disbelief, “What the fuck are  _ you  _ doing in the  _ library _ ?”

“I wanted somewhere quiet to focus on writing a letter to Aunt Fei,” Yangyang replied, setting his pen down, “I don’t write her very much, so I want it to be a really nice letter.”

“That’s nice of you,” Sicheng smiled, sitting down across from him and getting out his charms book along with a pen and paper, “If you wait until later to send it, I’d like to send one too.”

“You sent one last week,” Yangyang pointed out.

“Sent what last week?” Xuxi came over and sat down next to Yangyang.

“A letter to our aunt,” Yangyang replied.

“So?” Sicheng opened his book, “I like to write to her. And I know she loves getting the letters.”

“Let him write to your aunt,” Xuxi told Yangyang, “I think it’s sweet that he sends her letters every week,” Xuxi turned to Sicheng, “So, I heard you walked Ten to class?”

“We have the same morning class,” Sicheng said, “It’s not that deep, damn.”

“But you’re making friends!” Xuxi smiled, “Ten seems like a nice guy from what I’ve heard.”

“He is,” Yangyang spoke up, looking up from his paper, “I think you’d really like him too, Xuxi.”

“Hey,” Kun sat down next to Xuxi and got his herbology textbook out of his bag, “What’s up guys?”

“Writing a letter to Aunt Fei,” Yangyang said, going back to concentrating on his writing.

“I’ve got a charms essay to write. It’s easy, just time consuming,” Sicheng replied.

“I’m just killing time until I’m going to meet Hendery for a study session by the lake,” Xuxi said.

“You mean a date,” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“We can do both,” Xuxi crossed his arms.

“Ugh,” Sicheng looked up from his book, “I need to find some dumbass textbooks with more information on nonverbal spells so I can have more sources to quote from, I’ll be right back,” He stood up and made his way over to the section of books where he thought he could find what he needed. He read the spines of the books until he found two that looked potentially helpful and grabbed them both. He turned around to return to his table when he spotted Ten sitting by himself at a table in the corner. Sicheng made his way over to the other Slytherin.

“Hey,” Ten looked up when Sicheng was within earshot.

“Hi,” Sicheng offered a small smile, “Do you want to come sit with me and my friends? Well, my brother and cousin and Xuxi.”

Ten gave Sicheng a look of surprise before replying, “Sure,” Ten grabbed his bag as well as his notebook and pen and followed Sicheng over to the table everyone was seated at.

“Here, I’ll get a chair for you,” Sicheng pulled out his wand and pointed it at a chair, causing it to fly over and settle itself at the end of the table.

“Woah,” Xuxi’s eyes widened, “You’ve already mastered nonverbal spells?”

“Yeah,” Sicheng shrugged as he and Ten both sat down, “I was pretty decent at them by the end of last year and I worked on them over the summer.”

“Are you working on the charms essay on them?” Ten asked as he got all of his stuff set back up.

“Yeah, I hate that we have to have like three sources. Isn’t the frickin’ textbook enough? I can use them because of it,” Sicheng replied.

“Exactly,” Ten agreed, “It’s not even a difficult essay to write, it just takes forever.”

“Let me see what you have so far, we can help each other out,” Sicheng scooted his chair closer to Ten to see what he had written already. Yangyang and Xuxi both exchanged a glance with raised eyebrows that went unnoticed by the two seventh year Slytherins.

“Isn’t that cheating?” Kun asked.

“Whatever, Mr. Head Boy,” Yangyang rolled his eyes.

“The professor never said we couldn’t help each other out. We aren’t outright copying each other,” Sicheng replied, ignoring Yangyang’s comment.

“Okay, just don’t get in trouble,” Kun shrugged, flipping the page of his textbook.

\--

The quintet worked quietly for the next hour or so, save for Sicheng and Ten asking each other questions about their essay and Yangyang asking the older students questions about his assignments.

“Ahh shit,” Ten checked the time on his phone, “I’ve got a meeting with Professor Kim to talk about my defense against the dark arts paper that’s due next week,” Ten stood up and collected his things, “I’ll be done in about half an hour, so I’ll see you guys at dinner.”

“Bye,” Yangyang, Xuxi, and Kun said without looking up from their books.

“See you at dinner,” Sicheng replied, looking at Ten with a soft smile. Ten turned and left quickly before Sicheng could see the slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

“I’m going to be  _ sick _ ,” Yangyang shut his book once Ten was out of sight.

“Why?” Sicheng asked.

“You guys are so freaking  _ cute _ ,” He shook his head, “You decided to be his friend less than a day ago and you’re already nicer to him than you are to me.”

“To be fair, you aren’t exactly nice to me all the time,” Sicheng pointed out, “You’re my annoying little brother,” Sicheng looked to Xuxi and Kun for help.

“I have to agree with Yangyang,” Xuxi shrugged, “You guys are already really close and it’s pretty cute.”

“It is cute,” Kun added, still not looking up from his book.

“Man, the two of you get boyfriends and suddenly you’re always on Yangyang’s side,” Sicheng shook his head, “You’ve both gone fucking soft.”

“I don’t think dating Doyoung makes Kun  _ soft _ ,” Yangyang laughed, “They literally compete against each other for everything.”

\--

“Alright, I’m headed out to meet Hendery, I’ll see you later,” Xuxi got up and put his things away.

“See you, Xuxi,” The three relatives replied as Xuxi left them.

“Here’s my letter to Aunt Fei,” Yangyang handed it to Sicheng, “Can you send it out with Winko when you send yours?”

“Yeah,” Sicheng replied, putting the letter in his bag, “I’ll probably stop by the Owlery after dinner.”

“Speaking of,” Yangyang closed his book, “I’m hungry, let’s go get something to eat.”

“I’m in,” Kun started to pack up his stuff, the other two following suit. The three walked down to the Great Hall.

“Are you guys going into Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Kun asked as they descended the stairs.

“Yeah, I’m going to,” Yangyang replied.

“I don’t know,” Sicheng shrugged, “I’m not a fan of shopping and that’s all there is to do there besides eat. Besides, I’m trying to save my money.”

“But Sicheng,” Yangyang looked at him with his best puppy dog eyes, “You need to get out of the castle once in a while. And I want to hang out with my brother somewhere besides the library.”

“Fine,” Sicheng sighed, “But don’t expect me to stay the whole day.”

“Yay!” Yangyang cheered as they walked into the Great Hall. Kun said goodbye and went over to the Ravenclaw table, where Doyoung greeted him with a heartwarming smile.

“Yangyang, Sicheng!” The two turned to the direction of the voice calling their name to see Ten sitting by himself and gesturing them over.

“Hey Ten,” Yangyang sat down across from Ten, leaving Sicheng to walk around the table to sit next to him.

“How did your meeting with Kim go?” Sicheng asked as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

“Good, she told me that my essay is looking pretty good so far. I was just stuck with this one part and wanted some help on it,” Ten replied.

“Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Yangyang asked with a mouthful of turkey.

“Yangyang,” Sicheng rolled his eyes, “Don’t talk with food in your mouth. It’s rude and fucking gross.”

“I’m not sure if I want to go yet. I might just enjoy the quiet of the common room with nobody in it.”

“There will be first and second years,” Yangyang replied, making quite the show of swallowing his food before speaking, causing Sicheng to sigh.

“Yeah, but I can just tell them to leave me alone. They don’t know any better yet,” Ten shrugged.

“You should try and go down at least for a butterbeer,” Yangyang insisted.

“I’ll see.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Yangyang and Sicheng's backstory comes into play here and there is mentions of abuse (via magical means so hopefully it won't be too triggering)

“Sicheng,” Yangyang opened the door to his brother’s room and sat down at the edge of his bed.

“Huh?” Sicheng opened his eyes to see Yangyang looking at him with tears in his eyes. Sicheng sat up, now wide awake and trying not to panic, “What’s wrong Yang?”

“I had the dream again,” Yangyang whispered as Sicheng moved to one side of his bed so Yangyang could lay down.

“Tell me what happened. It’ll help,” Sicheng put his hand on Yangyang’s arm and rubbed soothing circles with his thumb.

“In the dream I’m eleven years old...the same age as when we went to live with Aunt Fei. We were with our parents and you were in the kitchen or something, I dunno. But you weren’t there to protect me. And dad, he... he didn’t like the way I had organized the books,” Yangyang’s voice was quivering to the point of Sicheng barely being able to understand it, “So he...he got out his wand,” Yangyang paused for a minute, “He used the torture curse on me.”

“What happened next?” Sicheng asked quietly, barely audible over Yangyang’s sniffling.

“He stopped after like ten minutes because the doorbell rang,” Yangyang whispered, “If someone hadn’t happened to ring the doorbell, I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

“Oh, Yangyang...” Sicheng’s heart broke seeing his brother relive this trauma.

“I know it was just a dream, but you weren’t there to protect me,” Yangyang broke down into tears.

“Yang, I’m always going to be here for you. I will always protect you, I promise.”

“Can I sleep in here with you tonight?” Yangyang’s voice was so small.

“Of course,” Sicheng replied as he tried to hold himself together.

It took almost an hour for Yangyang to fall asleep, which Sicheng was more than okay with. He hated being left alone with his thoughts after Yangyang had his nightmares. _It was just a dream_ always hurt Sicheng when Yangyang said it because no, it wasn’t just a dream. Sicheng shuddered as he recalled the most horrifying event of his life with perfect clarity.

\--

_“Stop! Please papa stop!” Sicheng’s fists clenched as he heard his eleven year old brother beg for his abuse to end. He hated that this was a common occurrence in their home. Sicheng wanted to go in the room and make their father stop, but that would only result in more punishment for both him and Yangyang. Sicheng gritted his teeth and went back to doing the dishes for the third time because his mother found one speck of dirt on one cup twenty minutes ago. Ten minutes later, Yangyang’s pleading still hadn’t stopped and Sicheng set the dish he was holding back in the sink. He debated for a moment going in there and making his father stop no matter the consequence, but the doorbell rang to save Sicheng from getting in trouble himself. When he heard his father’s footsteps retreat towards the front door, Sicheng ran into the living room, where Yangyang was lying on the floor, crying. Sicheng picked him up off the ground and helped him walk to their shared bedroom._

_“What did he do to you?” Sicheng asked as he inspected Yangyang for any signs of physical harm._

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Was it a curse?” Sicheng asked and Yangyang nodded, “What did he say when he did_ _it?”_

_“Crucio,” Yangyang muttered, staring at the wall. Sicheng’s blood started to boil when he_ _heard that. How could someone use the cruciatus curse on their child?_

_\--_

_“Hey, Yangyang,” Sicheng walked into their room a week later, “I brought you something to eat.” Yangyang was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall, “What’s wrong?” Yangyang didn’t reply, he didn’t even move as Sicheng sat down next to him. Sicheng looked at his younger brother only to find nothing but pure horror and pain in his eyes, a look that he had heldfor a week now. Sicheng couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted Yangyang back. He couldn’t stand to have his baby brother just sit in bed all day, doing nothing and only eating when Sicheng literally fed the food to him, “Yangyang,” Sicheng gently put his hand on Yangyang’s shoulder, finally snapping the younger out of what Sicheng assumed to be a flashback, “I’m going to help you get rid of the pain, okay?” Yangyang just nodded with a pleading look in his eyes. Sicheng hadn’t heard him speak since the night he was cursed, unless he counted the screams from Yangyang’s night terrors, “I did a lot of research on this, and I found a spell to help. It’s going to be like the past week never happened, okay?” Yangyang just nodded again as Sicheng opened his Hogwarts trunk that was sitting at the foot of the bed and got out his wand. Sicheng took a deep breath, he knew he could get expelled for this, but if it made his brother feel better again, it would be worth it, “Obliviate.”_

_Yangyang’s face went completely blank for a minute and then he turned to face Sicheng, looking confused, “What’s going on?”_

_“Nothing,” Sicheng shook his head, trying to hide his relief that Yangyang was talking and acting more normal again, “Here, I brought you something to eat. Mom and dad are about to have some of their friends over, so I thought we should stay up here. We can play a game if you want.”_

_“Okay,” Yangyang nodded, “Thank you for the dinner.”_

_\--_

_“I’d like to speak with your son, Sicheng,” Sicheng overheard someone at the door speak the morning after he had erased his brother’s memories._

_“Alright, hold on just a moment,” His father spoke and Sicheng heard him climb the stairs. His father came into the room where he was reading one of his textbooks with Yangyang, who was excited about being able to start at Hogwarts in the upcoming week, “Sicheng, there’s a man from the ministry to see you,” His father lowered his voice, “You better be good, you little brat, or there will be extra punishments tonight.”_

_“Yes, father,” Sicheng shut his book and went downstairs without even looking at his father._

_“Sicheng?” The man in the doorway asked. Sicheng nodded as he came to stand in front of him, “I’m Mr. Choi from the ministry’s department of law enforcement, could you come sit on the porch and talk with me?” Sicheng nodded again and joined the man outside. Mr. Choi sat down on one of the chairs on the porch but Sicheng remained standing, “You can have a seat, you know,” Mr. Choi gave him a kind smile._

_“Mother and Father don’t let me sit on the porch with them,” Sicheng replied quietly._

_“Well, I’m not your mother and father, and I say you can sit with me,” Mr. Choi said. Sicheng reluctantly sat in the chair next to the man, “Did you perform a memory charm last night, Sicheng?” Sicheng simply nodded again, “Why?”_

_“Father tortured him. He wouldn’t speak, or eat, he barely would even move this past week.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Mr. Choi asked gently._

_“My father, he used the cruciatus curse on my little brother. Yangyang’s only eleven, he hasn’t even started school yet, he didn’t even know what the curse was called when I asked him.”_

_“Are you being serious?” Mr. Choi’s face hardened into a grim expression._

_“Yes, sir,” Sicheng replied, “They’ve always been rather harsh to us, but this was the last I could take.”_

_“Sicheng, I want you to take me to your brother. We’re going to give him false memories of the past week so there aren’t any odd gaps in his memory, and then we’re going to find somewhere for the two of you to stay. Do you have anyone you could stay with?”_

_“Our Aunt Fei. She’s really kind and she and Uncle Jun and Kun always seem so happy together.”_

_“Okay, we’ll take the two of you to her. Come on, let’s go help Yangyang.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second update this weekend! Normally I'll just be posting one update a week on the weekends, but sometimes if I write enough, I'll post two!


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on, hurry up!” Yangyang pestered Sicheng at breakfast, “I want to go to Hogsmeade already!”

“Someone’s in a better mood,” Sicheng commented.

“It was just a bad dream, I’m fine,” Yangyang rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, just a dream,” Sicheng bit the inside of his cheek, “But do you always have to be so damn annoying in the mornings?” He changed the topic.

“Sorry I’m a morning person.”

“No you’re not.”

“You’re right, I’m not sorry,” Yangyang gave Sicheng a cheeky smile.

“Sicheng,” The pair heard Xuxi as he made his way over from the Gryffindor table, “Are you going into Hogsmeade today?”

“Yeah, are you?”

“Yeah, I am,” Xuxi sat down across from them, “Hendery isn’t feeling well so he’s staying in, but I’m going with my friend Dejun. He’ll be over in a second, he’s almost done eating.”

“Dejun the Gryffindor seeker?” Yangyang asked and Xuxi nodded.

“Here he comes,” Xuxi waved at Dejun to get his attention and Dejun waved back once he saw Xuxi, “He’s really nice, you’ll like him.”

“He’s my rival,” Yangyang replied, suddenly not feeling so happy, “We’re literally on opposing teams in the same position.”

“So? You’re not playing quidditch right now, so it’s fine,” Sicheng shrugged.

“Hey Xuxi,” Dejun smiled when he got over to them.

“Dejun, this is Sicheng and Yangyang,” Xuxi gestured to the brothers.

“Hi,” Sicheng offered a smile while Yangyang just continued to drink his orange juice.

“Dejun and I are gonna head out, but we’ll see you in town!” Xuxi stood up and headed out with Dejun.

“So, you think he’s cute,” Sicheng pointed out.

“I never said that!” Yangyang defended himself.

“Like I can’t tell just by looking at you. I practically raised you.”

“Hey look, Ten is headed over here!” Yangyang quickly pointed towards Ten approaching them.

“Oh, we’ll be coming back to this,” Sicheng replied then smiled at Ten as he sat down, “Hey, have you decided if you’re going into town today?”

“I’m going to pop down around lunch time and get something to eat then maybe stop in the book shop,” Ten said, “I’m going to spend the morning in the common room since most of the others will be gone. The quiet will be nice.”

“Morning,” Yangyang smiled as their cousin, Chenle sat down.

“Hi,” Chenle replied with a frown.

“What’s wrong?” Sicheng asked the first year.

“I want to go to Hogsmeade with you guys!” He crossed his arms.

“You have to wait two more years, sorry Lele,” Sicheng gave him a sympathetic smile, “Did you ask Kun to bring you something back?”

“No, because he won’t.”

“Why not? He’s your brother. My first two years, Sicheng brought me something every time he went!” Yangyang replied.

“Sicheng, will you bring me something?” Chenle gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Sicheng sighed, “Yeah, you know I can’t say no to you.”

\--

“Can we stop in Spintwitches?” Yangyang asked Sicheng as they left Honeyduke’s. Yangyang’s bag was considerably more full than Sicheng’s, the latter had only chosen to spend a little bit of money on peach rings for Chenle, sour strawberry strips, and some nosebleed nougats he had secretly bought so he could mess with Yangyang later.

“Yeah, you need something for your broomstick?” Sicheng asked as they walked towards the quidditch supply shop.

“Just a servicing kit,” Yangyang replied, “The twigs need clipping and the handle could do with some polishing.”

“You take better care of that damn broomstick than you do yourself,” Sicheng teased and opened the door. Yangyang grabbed a servicing kit and decided to browse the store for a little while. Sicheng didn’t have much of an interest in quidditch outside of cheering his brother on, so he just followed behind Yangyang, occasionally checking his phone.

“Hey Sicheng,” He looked up when he heard Xuxi, who was now walking over to him.

“Hey, what are you doing in here? Didn’t you literally just get a new broomstick before coming back to school?”

“Yeah I did, but Dejun wanted to come in. I lost him when I stopped to look at some bludgers. I don’t need one, but I love to look at them. Anyway, were you planning on having lunch here or going back to Hogwarts?”

“Yangyang and I were going to meet Kun at Three Broomsticks after this shop,” Sicheng replied, “If you want to stop by in a bit, we’ll probably be there for a while.”

“Okay, I’ll see if Dejun wants to eat in town or not!”

“Sicheng!” The two heard Yangyang call across the shop. He gestured his older brother over, showing that he was ready to pay and leave for lunch.

“Alright, that’s one galleon and seven sickles,” The shop owner told Yangyang once the brothers went to pay.

“Okay,” Yangyang got out his money and started counting.

“Here, you’re short,” Sicheng replied and handed Yangyang two sickles before the younger had even finished counting.

“But Sicheng, you’re trying to save.”

“Do you want the kit or not?” Sicheng asked and Yangyang just nodded and paid. Yangyang followed Sicheng out of the shop and towards the Three Broomsticks, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” Sicheng shrugged as they spotted Kun waiting for them by the door. The three got their food and found an empty table by the window.

“Are you going to meet Ten later?” Yangyang asked Sicheng.

“What do you mean?” Sicheng picked up his butterbeer.

“Well, you’ve hung out with him every day for like two weeks now,” Yangyang shrugged, “I think he’s replacing me as your favorite person.”

“Who said you were my favorite?” Sicheng raised an eyebrow.

“Hey!” Yangyang shouted, offended, “Fine, you’re not my favorite either.”

“I didn’t even want to be,” Sicheng shrugged.

“You guys are so weird,” Kun shook his head with an amused smile.

“Thanks, it’s definitely the childhood trauma,” Sicheng told him, causing Yangyang to laugh.

“Sicheng, come on...” Kun gave Sicheng an earnest look.

“Kun, I’m fine, really,” Sicheng told him dismissively.

“Okay, if you say so,” Kun reluctantly replied.

“Anyway,” Sicheng gave Kun a shit-eating grin, “How are things with Doyoung?”

“They’re great. I really love him.”

“Just great?” Sicheng gave Kun a very serious look, “Nothing more? No spicy details?”

“Sicheng!”

“I wanna know too,” Yangyang jumped in, “We’re basically brothers so you  _ have  _ to tell us this stuff!”

“If there  _ was  _ anything to tell, which there isn’t, I wouldn’t tell either of you  _ shit _ .”

“Damn, fuck you, I guess,” Sicheng frowned then started laughing, Yangyang immediately joining and Kun following a couple seconds later.

“Here come Xuxi and his friend,” Kun pointed behind Yangyang and Sicheng, then sat up straighter and waved at the pair. Xuxi waved back and the two joined them.

“Hey, what’s up?” Xuxi asked, “You guys were laughing like crazy a minute ago.”

“Sicheng was being freaking  _ hilarious _ ,” Yangyang replied, smiling at the memory of the past few minutes, “You really missed it.”

“What was it about?”

“Nothing,” Sicheng shrugged, picking at what was left of his food, “You had to be there.”

“Oh, I saw Ten on our way here,” Dejun spoke up, “You probably wanted to see him, right?”

“I guess,” Sicheng replied, “He’s cool.”

“I thought...” Dejun trailed off.

“Thought what?” Xuxi encouraged.

“Aren’t Ten and Sicheng dating?”

Yangyang nearly spat out his drink as he let out a loud laugh, “Dejun, you aren’t so bad after all.”

“What did I do?” Dejun asked with wide eyes.

“They’ve been friends for like two weeks,” Kun told him, “I think Yangyang wants them to date, though.”

“I am neither for nor against it,” Yangyang shrugged, “Whatever makes my big bro happy,” Yangyang gave Sicheng a wide, almost too innocent grin.

“Oh, piss off,” Sicheng half-smiled and shoved Yangyang’s shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, there’s Ten,” Yangyang pointed towards a figure walking towards the bookstore, then shouted, “Ten! Over here!” Ten looked around and smiled when he spotted the brothers. He waited for the two to catch up to him.

“Are you guys having a good day?” Ten asked.

“Yeah, we got some sweets and I got my broomstick servicing kit! I’m probably gonna head to Zonko’s in a bit, I know Sicheng wants to leave soon though,” Yangyang replied, “I want to stay for a while.”

“Well, I’m headed back after the bookstore if you want to wait and go back with me,” Ten told Sicheng.

“Sure, I’ll make sure Xuxi knows to meet up with Yangyang to head back later.”

“You’re going to make me go with Dejun?!” Yangyang practically screamed.

“You think he’s cute anyway,” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“You do?” Ten’s eyes widened.

“I never said that!”

“I can just tell,” Sicheng smiled, “I’m not stupid, you know.”

“Whatever, just go to the damn bookstore already,” Yangyang groaned.

“Hey, watch your fucking language!” Sicheng gave Yangyang a stern look and they both erupted into laughter.

“I’ll see you in the common room later,” Yangyang said once their laughter died down, “Bye.”

“See you,” Sicheng said and then as Yangyang started to walk away, he called, “Text Xuxi when you want to leave!” Yangyang waved in acknowledgement and Sicheng watched for a moment as his blonde hair disappeared in the crowd.

“You’re a really good brother,” Ten commented as he and Sicheng walked into the bookstore.

“I have no choice, our parents weren’t exactly there for us growing up,” Sicheng shrugged as Ten led him over to the herbology section.

“What do you mean?” Ten asked quietly.

“It’s kinda personal...” Sicheng trailed off, “But, is there a certain book you’re looking for? I’ll help you find it.”

“Just one I don’t have, honestly,” Ten replied, ignoring the sudden change of topic since Sicheng clearly didn’t want to talk about it, “Oh, I don’t have this one!” Ten picked up a copy of  _ Healing at Home with Herbs _ , “I’m getting this one. Did you want to look for anything?”

“Maybe I’ll take a look in the ancient runes section,” Sicheng replied, walking over with Ten.

“I didn’t know you liked runes,” Ten said.

“Well, you learn something new every day,” Sicheng muttered, already distracted by the books in front of him. He grabbed a copy of  _ Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms  _ off the shelf and looked through it for a few minutes.

“Are you going to get it?” Ten asked, holding his book to his chest.

“No,” Sicheng shook his head and put it back, “I’ve already spent too much today.”

“You have one small bag and you probably got lunch, that’s not that much.”

“I’m trying to save my money.”

“For what?” Ten questioned as they walked to the front of the shop so Ten could pay.

“I can’t live with my aunt forever,” Sicheng replied, “And I’d like for Yangyang to stay with me a bit longer, so I need enough money to find somewhere that’s enough for the two of us to live.”

“You put an awful lot on yourself, Sicheng,” Ten commented as he paid, “You’re only seventeen. You still have most of the school year, it's only October.”

“I know,” Sicheng sighed as he held the door open for Ten, “It’s just that the more I can save, the better. Now that I’m actually in a position to have and keep money, I want to keep as much as possible.”

“You worry too much,” Ten replied and started up the path back to Hogwarts, “You’ll probably get a good job right out of school and I’m sure your aunt will let you stay as long as you need. So why don’t you just work and save some money then and move out once you’re ready?”

“I feel like a burden.”

“That’s not true at all,” Ten shook his head, “I don’t know your aunt, but I guarantee she doesn’t feel that way. If she did, she either wouldn’t have taken you in at all or she would’ve kicked you out the second you turned seventeen.” There was a long silence and Ten looked over at Sicheng as they were almost at the front doors to the castle to find him deep in thought. They continued to walk in silence until they were almost back at the common room.

“Thank you,” Sicheng whispered, finally breaking the quiet between the two.

“It’s no problem,” Ten gave Sicheng a reassuring smile, “I just told you the truth.”

“Do you need any life advice? I feel like I should return the favor,” Sicheng replied as they found a corner in the common room with a couple chairs to sit in.

“No, I think I’m alright right now,” Ten smiled, “Besides, you helped me stand up for myself against Han, remember?”

“Oh yeah, that asshole,” Sicheng sighed dramatically.

“I’m going to get him to fuck off one day, I swear,” Ten’s smile turned into a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

“What are you doing for Halloween?” Chenle asked as he sat down next to Sicheng and Yangyang in the common room.

“It’s a surprise,” Sicheng replied.

“But it’s for first and second years, right? Well, I’m a first year, so you should tell me!”

“Nope, it’s a surprise. I even got permission for Yangyang to help, it’s going to be really cool. You’ll see next week.” Sicheng shook his head.

“But-” Chenle started and was cut off by Yangyang.

“Don’t you have homework, kid?”

“Yeah, I was actually hoping you guys could help me with it. I can’t do  _ incendio  _ right!”

“That’s like, my best spell,” Yangyang replied as if it was a good brag, “I’ll help you.”

“I’m going to get away from you guys so Yangyang doesn’t catch my robes on fire again,” Sicheng stood up, “I’ll be out by the lake if you need me.”

Sicheng walked up the stairs and out the main doors, turning to head to a particular tree near the lake that he really liked. He sighed when he saw that someone was under it, but then a small smile crept onto his face when he saw that the someone was Ten.

“Hey, Ten!” Sicheng called, causing the other to look up from his book and wave. Sicheng approached and sat down next to him, “What brings you out here?”

“I’m just trying to enjoy the weather before it gets too cold,” Ten replied, putting a bookmark in his book and setting it down next to him.

“Me too,” Sicheng said, “I just needed to get away from Yangyang. I love the kid, but man, little brothers are so  _ annoying _ .”

“I know, right?” Ten rolled his eyes, “Renjun is a first year this year and I’m glad he’s excited about everything, but it gets too much sometimes.”

“You have a brother?” Sicheng asked in surprise.

“Yeah, he’s my half brother. He’s in Ravenclaw,” Ten replied, “I don’t really tell people about him because I don’t want Han to find out and bully him too.”

“If Han ever becomes a problem for him, let me know,” Sicheng told him sincerely, “I’ll tell off that asshole any day.”

“Thanks,” Ten gave Sicheng a warm smile, “That means a lot to me.”

“It’s no problem,” Sicheng shrugged and moved closer to Ten, enjoying the close proximity, “If someone did something to Yangyang, I know you would be there for him.” A comfortable silence settled over the pair. Sicheng watched the ripples in the lake as the fish and other creatures swim just beneath its dark surface. He glanced over to see Ten looking at him, “What?”

“What?”

“Why are you looking at me?” Sicheng asked.

“You just look really peaceful, it’s nice. Every time I look at you, you’re usually worried about something, but you don’t seem to be right now.”

“I guess you’re right,” Sicheng gave Ten a small smile as he continued to watch him out of the corner of his eye, “I do feel pretty peaceful right now.”

“Good,” Ten returned the smile. They sat quietly for a few more minutes before Ten spoke up again, “Thank you for being my friend.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Sicheng replied, not looking away from the lake, “I want to be your friend.”

“Sicheng?” Ten looked up at Sicheng.  _ When did they get so damn close? _

“Hmm?” Sicheng hummed, still staring out at the water.

“Can I hug you?”

“I don’t really like skinship,” Sicheng replied simply.

“Oh, that’s fine,” Ten said. Sicheng could tell that he was disappointed, but he appreciated that Ten accepted his answer. Sicheng rolled his eyes and reached up to push Ten’s head down onto his shoulder.

“There,” Sicheng muttered, “Is that okay?”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, my gift to you is TenWin finally showing some sort of affection for each other


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you ready for your first quidditch match of the year?” Ten asked Renjun as they made their way down to find good seats.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be lots of fun to watch!” Renjun nodded, “It’s Slytherin versus Gryffindor, right?”

“It is,” Ten replied as they sat down, “My friend is the seeker for Slytherin, he’s really good.”

“Is it Sicheng?” Renjun asked innocently.

“No, his brother,” Ten bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making some kind of comment, Renjun was only eleven and didn’t know about the feeling in Ten’s chest every time Sicheng smiled at him, “Look, the game is starting!”

\--

“Hey, good job!” Ten went over to where Yangyang was chatting with one of his teammates, Renjun following behind him.

“Thanks, Ten,” Yangyang gave him a warm smile as his teammate went to find her friends, “Who’s this?” He looked over at Renjun.

“Oh, Renjun is my brother. He’s in Ravenclaw, it’s his first year.”

“Hi, Renjun,” Yangyang stuck out his hand and Renjun shook it, “I’m Yangyang.”

“Yang!” Sicheng called out as he ran over to the trio standing there, Chenle chasing after him, Kun following behind at a more leisurely pace.

“Hey, did you see when I caught the snitch?” Yangyang asked his brother with a smile.

“Yeah, that was awesome!” Sicheng put his arm around Yangyang’s shoulders, “Good job. Let’s go sit under the tree by the lake, I brought snacks. Ten, you guys are welcome to come too!”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Sicheng nodded, “And this is Renjun, right?”

\--

“Hey, why are you taking  _ my  _ snacks?” Ten snatched his bag of candy away from Renjun.

“I’m hungry,” Renjun shrugged.

“I literally asked you before the match if you wanted to get something to eat and you said no.”

“I wasn’t hungry then and I am now,” Renjun looked at Ten with big, pleading eyes until Ten gave in with a sigh and gave his bag to Renjun.

“Yangyang,” They all looked up and saw that Xuxi was calling out, Dejun in tow behind him, “Good game, man.”

“Yeah, good game!” Yangyang agreed as the pair sat down with them.

“Great job out there, Yangyang,” Dejun told Yangyang, “I can’t believe you got the snitch before I did, that was amazing.”

“Thanks,” Yangyang replied quietly, not even looking at Dejun.

“Did I do something wrong?” Dejun asked, “Do you not like me?”

“It’s not that,” Xuxi told him, “Yangyang just thinks you’re cute.”

“What?” Yangyang looked up, “Shut up! No I don’t!” Yangyang threw a piece of candy at Xuxi and Ten couldn’t help but notice that Yangyang’s ears were turning bright red.

“You don’t?” Dejun asked with an exaggerated pout.

“What, I don’t,” Yangyang was clearly panicking, “I mean, I do, I don’t, I-”

“Aww, Yangyang, you’re blushing,” Sicheng teased, pinching Yangyang’s cheek.

“This is harassment!” Yangyang managed to splutter out.

“Come on guys, be nice to him,” Ten tried his hardest not to laugh for Yangyang’s sake. Ten looked over at Sicheng, who had suddenly gone quiet and went back to eating his candy. Ten went quiet as well, discouraged at Sicheng’s sudden change. Ten watched the others laugh and talk. Xuxi, Dejun, and Yangyang were talking about the match and giving each other both compliments and tips on how to do better, and Chenle and Renjun seemed to get along really quickly. Sicheng was reading something intently on his phone, or at least pretending to from the way his eyes kept glazing over for a few seconds at a time. Ten wished that Sicheng would be more himself around him, he’s only seen Sicheng’s true self from a distance, he’s never gotten to experience anything like the stories Yangyang had shared with him about how hilarious Sicheng is. Ten felt like he was maybe getting to the point where Sicheng was comfortable around him, but he just wasn’t quite there yet. He wanted nothing more than to be at that point.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of Sicheng and Yangyang's abuse

“Sicheng, can we talk?” Ten asked quietly as everyone was making their way back up to the Great Hall for dinner.

“What’s up?” Sicheng replied. The others kept walking and Sicheng gave Yangyang a “we’ll catch up to you” look before Ten pulled him down the hall away from the noise.

“Do you trust me?” Ten might as well just be direct with it, he figured Sicheng probably didn’t like when people avoided saying what they really wanted to say.

“That’s really hard for me to say,” Sicheng sighed, “I have a really hard time trusting people. But I definitely trust you more than a lot of other people.”

“Then why do you hide yourself from me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I noticed when we were all hanging out early that you were teasing Yangyang and then it’s like you remembered I was there and you got really quiet for the rest of the afternoon. I want to know the  _ real  _ Sicheng, not this front you put up for everyone,” Ten told him.

“I’m sorry Ten,” Sicheng ran his hand through his hair, “It’s just really hard for me. I spent a really long time building up these walls and you came into my life, and I want to let you in really bad, I swear I do, it’s just really difficult. I’m just processing a lot, I’ve been through literal hell.”

“I don’t know what you’ve been through, but I get that it’s hard. Thank you for being honest with me, Sicheng,” Ten gave the taller a small smile, “But, you know you’re only seventeen, you’re allowed to act like it. Goof off, make stupid jokes, be a  _ teenager _ .”

“Yeah, I know,” Sicheng replied, “It’s just hard for me sometimes.”

“Is there any way I could make it easier?” Ten asked as they walked back towards the Great Hall.

“Just...” Sicheng paused, “Maybe just be there to remind me that I’m only seventeen sometimes.”

\--

_ You’re only seventeen _ , Ten’s voice kept playing in Sicheng’s head as he lay down to sleep that night. He was absolutely right, and Sicheng knew it. It was just so hard for his brain to allow him to be like the other seventh years. Sicheng shut his eyes tight and thought back to hearing words similar to Ten’s.

_ “Sicheng,” Professor Lee approached Sicheng as the student was looking for a book in the library. _

_ “Hi, Professor,” Sicheng looked up at him, “Can I help you?” _

_ “There’s a Mr. Choi in my office to see you,” Lee replied, “Is everything okay?” _

_ “It’s fine,” Sicheng shrugged as the two headed towards the Professor’s office, “Don’t worry about it.” _

_ “Sicheng,” Lee stopped walking and put a hand on Sicheng’s shoulder, the contact making Sicheng tense up, “I  _ do  _ worry about it. You’re a great kid, but it seems like something is wrong. Especially since your brother started here last week. So, what’s going on? I can help you, you know.” _

_ “Stay in your office when I talk with Mr. Choi and you’ll know,” Sicheng replied in a small voice as the pair continued walking. _

_ “Ahh, Sicheng,” Mr. Choi smiled at the teenager when he came into the office, “It’s good to see you again. I trust that you’re happy at your aunt’s?” _

_ “Yes, sir,” Sicheng nodded as all three of the people in the room took a seat, “She was really kind to take us in.” _

_ “You don’t have to speak so formally to me,” Mr. Choi told him, “You’re only thirteen, please act like it.” _

_ “Sorry,” Sicheng looked down, ears turning red, “Also, I told Professor Lee that he could stay in here with me, if that’s okay.” _

_ “Of course, that’s fine,” Mr. Choi nodded, “We were actually friends when we went to school,” Choi and Lee exchanged a nostalgic smile before both giving their attention to Sicheng, “Sicheng, I know this is going to be hard, but I need you to give me examples of the abuse you suffered from your parents.” _

_ “Well, I have a scar from my father if that will be good proof for the Wizengamot,” Sicheng replied quietly. _

_ “That would, actually,” Mr. Choi said, “But I don’t want you to do anything that will be painful or too uncomfortable for you.” _

_ “No, it’s okay. I want my parents to get what they deserve.” _

_ “I need you to tell me what they did to you and your brother this summer, Sicheng.” _

_ “It wasn’t just this summer, it’s been since I was probably six, Yangyang was only four.” _

_ “What exactly happened, Minho?” Lee looked up at Mr. Choi. _

_ “Sicheng?” Choi encouraged the teen. _

_ “My parents used the cruciatus curse on Yangyang,” Sicheng whispered, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes, “I erased his memory, that’s how the Ministry found out.” _

_ “Sicheng, you are so incredibly brave,” Lee told Sicheng in a gentle voice, “You risked getting kicked out of school so your brother wouldn’t have those painful memories. Not to mention that you successfully used such a difficult spell.” _

_ “He’s right,” Choi nodded, “But, I do need to know more things that happened. The more information I have, the better I can help you.” _

_ “Well, on me, just this summer, my parents used legilimens to make me relive painful memories, they’ve burned me, rendered my immobile while they hurt Yangyang,” Sicheng paused to wipe at the tears starting to form with his fists, “They also hardly fed me all summer, just enough to keep me functioning.” _

_ “And on Yangyang?” Choi whispered. _

_ “Well, legilimens again, that’s their favorite, they’ve burned him, locked us in our room for days, they also did things like hitting us and withholding food, and then they used the cruciatus curse.” _

_ “Sicheng, I am so sorry,” Lee looked at him, lips pressed into a thin line, “I had no idea this was happening to you. I am so glad that you’re with your aunt now. If I can ever do anything for you or Yangyang, please let me know.” _

_ “Thank you,” Sicheng replied quietly. _

_ “Sicheng, thank you. I know that was difficult,” Mr. Choi gave Sicheng a reassuring smile, “I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that not only do your parents never harm you or Yangyang again, but that they get the punishment they deserve.” _

_ “Thank you, Mr. Choi,” Sicheng stood up, “Can I go now? I’m really tired.” _

_ “Of course,” Choi nodded and turned to Professor Lee, “Could I speak with you for a moment before I go?” Lee nodded as Sicheng left. He sat down right outside the door for a few minutes, needing to collect himself.  _

_ “That’s absolute bullshit,” Sicheng heard Lee’s muffled voice through the door, “Who would do that to their children?” _

_ “I don’t know, Taemin,” Choi’s voice followed, “What they did was really fucked up. I’m going to do absolutely everything in my power for these boys. I hope you’ll do the same.” _

_ “I will. Sicheng is one of the best students I’ve ever had, he’s a great kid. I want him to do well,” Sicheng stood up and left, not wanting to hear anymore about his parents for now. He just wanted to lay in bed, not thinking, until he fell asleep. _


	12. Chapter 12

Ten walked out of herbology and checked his phone to see he had a text message from Sicheng. His heart skipped a beat when he read the message:

_ Hope you had fun in herbology! I’ll be in the library if you want to meet up! _

It was just a simple message, but Sicheng had really been having quite the effect on Ten lately.

“What are you smiling at, Li?” Han was suddenly in front of Ten, blocking his path to the stairs that would take him to Sicheng.

“Nothing,” Ten averted his eyes to his shoes and attempted to side-step Han.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Han pushed Ten’s shoulder back.

“Why not?”

“I’m not done talking with you.”

“Well, I have places to be, so if you could just leave me  _ alone _ -”

“I said I’m not done talking to you,  _ mudblood _ ,” Han spat the last word.

“Fuck off, Han!” Ten practically shouted before he could stop himself, “I’m sick of you always bullying me and pushing me around. Now, fuck off.”

Han raised his fist and Ten screwed his eyes shut, but before Han could make another move, Ten heard Kun’s voice, “Is everything alright here?”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Han put his hands back at his sides and feigned innocence as Ten opened his eyes.

“That’s not what it looked like to me,” Kun narrowed his eyes, “Han, I’ll be seeing you in detention all week. And I’ll be taking twenty points from Slytherin,” Ten couldn’t help but notice that Kun was making a point to be just a little too loud in order to embarrass Han. Han nodded with gritted teeth and left the pair to head down the hall.

“Thanks, Kun,” Ten gave the head boy a small smile, “He was about to deck me for telling him to fuck off, so I’m glad you showed up. And thanks for embarrassing him like that.”

“He’s always trying to make you look bad, I thought I would return the favor,” Kun shrugged, “Where are you headed?”

“I’m going to meet Sicheng in the library,” Ten replied, “Thanks again.”

“Any time, I love getting to give assholes detention,” Kun smiled, “Also, I’ll give you twenty points for Slytherin for standing up to that jerk.”

“Thanks, Kun. I’ll see you later,” Ten waved and headed up towards the library.

\--

“Hey Sicheng,” Ten sat down across from Sicheng, who jumped at the sudden voice.

“You scared me!” Sicheng whisper-shouted, “Fuck.”

“Sorry,” Ten did his best to hide his smile, “What are you working on?”

“Just doing some reading on runes,” Sicheng replied, showing Ten the copy of  _ Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms  _ that he was reading.

“Oh, isn’t that the book you wanted when we met up in Hogsmeade a few months ago?” Ten asked.

“Yeah, it is,” Sicheng looked up, “What’s that look in your eyes for?”

“What look?”

“You look like you just won an award or something and you’re trying not to brag about it, but you really want to.”

“Okay, fine,” Ten conceded, “I finally told Han to fuck off!”

“Really?” Sicheng’s whole face lit up and Ten would be lying if he said that he didn’t really enjoy being the reason he looked so happy.

“Yeah, he called me mudblood, so I told him to fuck off. He went to punch me, but Kun came and gave him a week of detention. He made sure to be loud enough for people passing by to hear too.”

“That’s awesome,” Sicheng replied, “I’m really proud of you, Ten.”

\--

“What are you doing in the common room?” Ten came into the common room just before midnight to see Sicheng sitting on the couch with a book in his hands.

“I’m reading that book on runes,” Sicheng replied as Ten sat next to him, “I know I should’ve gone to bed hours ago.”

“You act like such an old man sometimes,” Ten let out a small laugh, “Come on, come with me.” Ten stood up and held out his hand.

“Where are we going?” Sicheng allowed Ten to help him up and didn’t let go of his hand just yet.

“You’re going to act like you’re seventeen,” Ten replied, “We’re sneaking out.”

“Sneaking out to do what?”

“Go look at the stars, they’re beautiful over the lake,” Ten told him as they left the common room, hands finally disconnecting. The two made their way quickly and quietly up the stairs and towards the main door. 

“Wait,” Sicheng whispered, pulling Ten behind a statue as they saw Professor Lee making his way down the hall. Ten could’ve sworn that he saw Lee give them a small smile as he walked by, purposely looking away after his quick glance and smile.

“Alright, he’s gone,” Ten said quietly and the two continued outside. Once they were out the main door, Ten turned to Sicheng with a smile, “Race you to the tree.”

“My legs are longer than yours,” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“Two galleons says I’ll beat you.”

“Oh, you’re on,” Sicheng grinned and took off.

“Cheater!” Ten shouted and sped after him, passing him fairly quickly.

“Fuck,” Sicheng plopped down on the grass, panting, “You’re fast.”

“I know,” Ten smiled as he sat down as well, “Don’t forget about the two galleons, you can pay me later.”

“Why did you want to come look at the stars?” Sicheng asked as Ten laid down, hands behind his head, “It’s late November and it’s  _ cold _ .”

“I love the stars! Astronomy was always one of my favorite classes,” Ten replied, “I can teach you about the stars if you want.”

“Sure,” Sicheng looked up at the sky, “But only if I can lay closer to you, it’s really cold,” Ten nodded and Sicheng moved closer so that their sides were touching. Ten quickly launched into a crash course on his favorite things about the stars and about the constellations in the sky above them. Ten could tell that Sicheng didn’t really understand the excitement about what he was talking about, but Ten really appreciated him listening anyway.

“Wait, look over there,” Sicheng pointed down closer to the edge of the lake, “Is that an animal?”

“I’ll go check,” Ten got out his wand and uttered, “ _ Lumos _ ,” before getting up and making his way towards the mysterious creature, “It’s just a cat!” Ten called up to Sicheng when he saw the little grey and white kitten, “Hey there baby, are you lost?” Ten reached down to scoop up the cat and went back over to sit with Sicheng, “She’s just a little kitten, I don’t think she belongs to anyone here,” Ten told Sicheng as he scratched behind her ears.

“Do we want to give her to the groundskeeper?” Sicheng asked.

Ten shook his head, “I kind of want to keep her.”

“Really?” Sicheng’s eyes widened, “Just like that, you’re going to take in a kitten?”

“Yeah, she’s really cute,” Ten cooed at her, “I’ve always wanted a pet anyway.”

“What are you going to name her then?”

“I don’t know, do you have any ideas?”

“Hmm,” Sicheng paused for a moment, “What about Hutong?”

“I like that,” Ten nodded then checked the time on his phone, “It’s almost three, we should get back so we can get  _ some  _ sleep before classes tomorrow.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Wait, I left my gift in my room!” Yangyang jumped up from his spot on the common room couch to go to his room before everyone else showed up. Sicheng got out his phone to check the time, his friends would be arriving within the next ten minutes.

“Hey, nobody is here yet?” Ten came into the common room, cheeks and nose still red from being out in the cold. He unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and chin, setting it and his bag on the table in front of the couch. Ten sat in front of the fire to warm himself up.

“Why were you out in the cold?” Sicheng asked, moving to sit next to him on the floor.

“I didn’t think the snack I got for everyone was enough, so I ran down to Hogsmeade to get something else. I couldn’t apparate because of the spells on this place, so I had to walk,” Ten replied, holding his hands closer to the fireplace, “Fuck, it’s so cold.”

“Here,” Sicheng took Ten’s hand between his larger ones, “This’ll warm them up faster.”

“Thanks,” Ten was thankful at that moment his cheeks were already so pink from the cold that Sicheng wouldn’t be able to tell he was blushing.

“Of course, I’d do anything for you,” Sicheng gave Ten a dorky grin.

Ten looked away from Sicheng, certain that he wouldn’t be able to hide this blush under the guise of the cold. Ten looked up and swallowed hard when he saw mistletoe right above them.  _ What were the fucking odds? _ Call it courage or call it being a slave to the commercialization and romanticization of part of a tree, but Ten was overcome with the urge to kiss the boy sitting next to him. Ten cleared his throat, causing Sicheng to look over at him. Ten knew he should open his mouth and tell Sicheng something, anything, but all he wanted to do was lean forward and kiss him. So, he did. Ten pressed his lips against Sicheng’s for less than a second before he leaned away again with wide eyes.

“Sicheng, I--” Ten started but was cut off by a door closing.

“Hey Ten,” Yangyang greeted warmly as he set a present on the table and sat on the couch. He paused for a second, “Why does it feel so awkward in here?”

“You’re fifteen, everything is supposed to be awkward around you,” Sicheng rolled his eyes and moved a little too quickly to sit by his little brother.

“We’re here!” Xuxi shouted as he opened the door, Hendery following behind him.

“Hi,” Ten looked up at them.

“Hey Xuxi,” Sicheng smiled warmly at his best friend, but something in his smile seemed off, his mind was clearly elsewhere.

“So we’re just waiting on Kun?” Xuxi asked and Sicheng nodded.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Kun came in right on queue.

“You’re still five minutes early,” Yangyang rolled his eyes.

“Like I said,” Kun set his gift on the table.

“Okay, secret Santa!” Yangyang clapped his hands together, “I’ll go first since I’m the youngest,” He picked up the gift bag with his name on it. He opened the bag and pulled out a canvas. He set it on his lap and looked at it with wide eyes, “This is absolutely amazing,” He looked at the painting of the view from the common room window-- it looked almost exactly like the real thing, some of the smudges on the glass were even the same, “I honestly don’t even know who could’ve done this. I just know it wasn’t Sicheng.”

“It was me,” Ten admitted quietly.

“This is so good!” Yangyang looked up at Ten, “I didn’t know you were so good at art.”

“Yeah, I wanted to be an artist growing up, actually,” Ten replied, “It’s always been how I express myself. And I know you really love sitting by the window and looking out it to clear your head, so I thought it might be nice to put up at home.”

“Thank you Ten!” Yangyang jumped up to give him a hug. Sicheng picked up the canvas to look at it. Yangyang was right, it was absolutely amazing. Sicheng had no idea that Ten was such a talented artist.  _ Add that to the list of reasons why Ten is basically perfect _ , he thought to himself. Sicheng continued to admire it for a moment before his brain betrayed him and wandered back to their incredibly brief kiss earlier.

“Sicheng?” Xuxi snapped his fingers in front of Sicheng’s face, “It’s your turn.”

“Oh, sorry,” Sicheng muttered.

“Are you okay?” Xuxi asked as he handed Sicheng the slim box with his name on it.

“Yeah, I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” Sicheng assured himself more than Xuxi and tore the wrapping paper, “This is so sweet! Xuxi, this is obviously from you.”

“Well, we won’t get to spend as much time together next year since you’re going to be finishing school, so I thought it would be nice to remember me by,” Xuxi grinned as Sicheng smiled at the frame. It held a moving photograph of the two of them, laughing at what Sicheng assumed was one of Xuxi’s stupid jokes.

“You act like we don’t have phones.”

“It’s not the same and you know it.”

“Whatever,” Sicheng tried not to laugh, “It’s your turn.”

\--

“Okay, last gift is for Ten,” Yangyang picked up the last box, “And it’ll be from Sicheng,” Ten took the box and opened it.

“A remote control toy?” Ten raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s a muggle thing!” Sicheng’s eyes widened with excitement about the gift he had picked out, the awkward feeling in his head and chest temporarily forgotten, “I thought it was super cool! Yangyang agreed!” Ten looked at Yangyang, who nodded, before looking back at Sicheng, “Plus, I thought that maybe your cat would like it.”

“I bet she will,” Ten couldn’t help but smile at Sicheng’s fascination with an object Ten had found boring at seven years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! They finally kissed! I've been waiting so long to upload this, enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

“Hi, mom,” Kun greeted Aunt Fei as he stepped off the Hogwarts Express with Sicheng, Yangyang, and Chenle behind him.

“Oh, my babies,” Fei grabbed all four of them into a hug. It always amazed Sicheng that Aunt Fei could fit all four of them into one hug, especially as they all kept growing, “I missed you all so much.”

“Mom, I missed you,” Chenle held onto her even as the others let go.

“Lele, I missed you too,” Aunt Fei smiled as he wrapped his hands around her arm as they walked over to where Uncle Jun and the youngest, Meiqi, were waiting.

“Yanyang!” The eight year old ran over to her cousin.

“Hi Meiqi,” Yangyang gave the girl a hug, “Did you miss me?”

“Lots!” Meiqi replied with a nod.

“Come on, let’s get home,” Aunt Fei told everyone as they went over to the portkey she had set up for them.

\--

“Kun!” Meiqi hopped up on the couch next to her oldest brother, “Can you do some magic?” Sicheng couldn’t help but smile, magic had always fascinated her. Sicheng wished he had the ability to make her a witch since she loved it so much.

“Sure, Mei,” Kun gave his sister a warm smile and got out his wand. Kun did the bluebell flame incantation and Meiqi’s whole face lit up.

“That’s so cool!” She grinned, “It’s so pretty!”

“Here,” Kun moved the tip of his wand where the flames were coming from closer to her, “You can touch them, it’s not hot like regular fire,” Meiqi hesitantly reached out and held her finger to the flames.

“Woah!” Her eyes widened as she put her whole hand in the flames.

“You’re going to turn her into a pyromaniac if you aren’t careful,” Yangyang came into the room then and gave the trio an amused smile, “Meiqi, your mom is going to the store and wants you to come too.”

“Are you going, Yangyang?” Meiqi looked away from the blue flames after a few seconds.

“Yeah, so is Chenle,” Yangyang looked at Kun and Sicheng, “Want to come along?”

“No, I’m good,” They both replied at the same time.

“Okay, see you guys in a bit,” Yangyang replied as Meiqi took his hand and they went to find Aunt Fei.

\--

“Are you okay, Sicheng?” Kun asked later that night as the two were hanging out in Kun’s room.

“I’m fine, what do you mean?” Sicheng raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his phone.

“You’ve been, like, extra quiet since we had that little Christmas party for our friends.”

“I’m fine, I swear,” Sicheng sighed.

“You don’t sound like it,” Kun replied simply.

“Okay, so something kinda weird happened,” Sicheng admitted, “But I don’t really want to address it and make things even weirder.”

“Is it about Ten?” Kun asked quietly. Sicheng just nodded so Kun continued, “Well, whatever happened, I think talking it out will be best. You guys have a really great bond in such a short amount of time, I would hate to see it go away because you won’t talk to him.”

“Well, it was something he did...” Sicheng added, looking considerably more worried than he had before Kun had brought up Ten.

“What did he do?”

“Do you promise not to tell anybody? Especially Yangyang?”

“Of course.”

“Well, we were alone in the common room,” Sicheng started, “And there was mistletoe, which I didn’t notice at the time, but it was right above us.”

“Oh,” Kun connected the dots before Sicheng could swallow the lump in his throat to continue, “Did you like it?”

“I don’t know.”

“How do you not know?” Kun flopped down on his bed, arms out at his sides, “Did it make you feel happy in that moment or not?”

“I don’t know, Kun,” Kun couldn’t see Sicheng anymore, but he could tell that he was getting frustrated, “I’ve never known what good relationships felt like. My brain and my emotions are all fucked up.”

“I mean, I get that,” Kun spoke quietly, “But you do know good relationships, you have Yangyang, me, Xuxi, and now Ten. All of those relationships are different, but they’re still all good. Does being with Ten feel different than being with Xuxi?”

“Ugh, I don’t want to talk about it anymore right now, I just don’t know,” Sicheng groaned and threw his head back so it hit the edge of the bed that he was sitting against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters this weekend! I just wanted to get the chapters that happen around Christmas/holiday break out of the way before the new year so they wouldn't be published in January


	15. Chapter 15

“Bye, mom,” Chenle finally, albeit reluctantly, let go of Aunt Fei so he could board the Hogwarts Express with the others. The four relatives found an empty compartment to sit in and put their things in the overhead bins before settling down in their seats. Chenle sat by the window, looking out it to find his mom to wave to one last time.

“Chenle,” Sicheng nudged him with his elbow, “You’ll be okay, I promise.”

“I miss her a lot when I’m away,” Chenle frowned as the train took off.

“I know you do,” Sicheng gave him a small smile, “But you have the three of us, you’ll be fine! It gets easier every time you have to leave.”

“Thanks,” Chenle smiled at Sicheng gratefully.

“Hey, can I sit in here?” Everyone looked over to see Ten in the doorway.

“Of course!” Yangyang grinned and Ten looked around to find that the only seat was next to Sicheng, so he sat down, Hutong on his lap, “How was your break?”

“Good! It’s always nice to see my parents. Renjun was happy to go back home for a bit, I think the first year is usually the toughest when it comes to being away from home.”

“Agreed,” Kun nodded his head, “He’ll be  _ dying _ to come back halfway through the summer though, that’s how I was, as well and Yangyang and Sicheng.” The five of them continued to talk about their winter break (not without Kun noticing Sicheng and Ten’s not-so-subtle attempts to avoid eye contact with each other and raising his eyebrows at Sicheng) and the conversation was starting to lull, so Kun spoke up again, “Sicheng, Ten, what NEWTs are you guys taking?”

“I’m taking potions, defense against the dark arts, runes, charms, and care of magical creatures,” Sicheng replied.

“I’m doing herbology, potions, defense against the dark arts, charms, and transfiguration,” Ten spoke, “What about you?”

“I’m going to take charms, defense against the dark arts, herbology, transfiguration, and care of magical creatures,” Kun told him, “Have either of you started studying yet?”

“I’ve started studying for transfiguration because that’s the class I struggle with the most,” Ten replied.

“I’ve made study guides for all of mine, I just haven’t looked them over much,” Sicheng told Kun, stealing a glance at Ten, who was trying very hard to not look at Sicheng.

\--

A week later, Sicheng and Ten found themselves in the library together, trying their absolute best to ignore the awkward feeling in both of their chests and heads.  _ It was just mistletoe, _ Sicheng had convinced himself in the days before coming back to Hogwarts, so he decided to just pretend like nothing had ever happened.

“What are you doing?” Sicheng looked up from his book to see Ten staring at a blank sheet of paper, his tongue poking out of his mouth.

“I’m trying to start an outline of all the stuff for this NEWT, but I just can’t,” Ten muttered, tongue still poking out.

“Maybe you can work better if you put your fucking tongue away,” Sicheng raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Put your tongue back in your mouth.”

“It helps me focus,” Ten replied with a small scowl, tongue  _ still  _ sticking out.

“Put. It. Away,” Sicheng reached over and poked Ten’s tongue, “Put it back in your mouth, weirdo.”

“Whatever,” Ten rolled his eyes, “Can you help me with this charms study guide or not?”

“Yeah, let me see,” Sicheng grabbed Ten’s book, “Skip chapter one, I heard from a seventh year last year that it wasn’t even on the NEWT, start with chapter two,” Sicheng told him, flipping to the appropriate page and handing it back.

“Thanks,” Ten looked up and suddenly grinned, “You’re truly my hero, I don’t know what I would do without you. However can I repay you?” Ten asked with a playful look in his eyes.

“Hmm...” Sicheng paused to think, then tapped his cheek with a sly smile. After a few moments, Sicheng turned his head to tell Ten that it was alright if he didn’t want to kiss his cheek if he didn’t want to, that it was just a joke, but Sicheng’s lips met Ten’s accidentally. They both immediately pulled away with wide eyes. They both looked down for a minute then tried to steal a glance at the other at the same time, their eyes meeting. Sicheng cleared his throat and looked back at his book.

“Sicheng?” Ten whispered just as Sicheng was about to start actually reading, “Can we do that again?” Sicheng looked up and, without thinking about it, nodded.

\--

“Good job again, Yangyang,” Sicheng congratulated his brother on his Quidditch match win as the whole house celebrated in the common room, “I’m gonna head to my room though, it’s pretty loud in here,” Yangyang nodded and gave his brother a hug before Sicheng headed back towards the bedrooms. He passed by Ten’s room and noticed that the door was cracked open. He knocked and went in when he heard Ten’s voice telling him to do so, closing the door behind him to block the noise of the celebration.

“What’s up?” Ten asked, looking up from where he was sitting at his desk, drawing something.

“Wanna hang out?” Sicheng sat down on Ten’s bed when the latter nodded, “What are you working on?”

“Here, I’ll show you,” Ten picked up his notebook and pencil and went to sit next to Sicheng on his bed. Ten held his notebook so Sicheng could see what he was working on, “It’s for my step-dad for his birthday, I’m drawing a family portrait. He’s always mentioned how he likes my art and he wants to commission me, so I’m gifting this to him.”

“That’s really sweet of you,” Sicheng gave Ten a soft smile, “This looks really amazing, it almost looks like a black and white photo.”

“I’ve only finished shading Renjun and mom, it isn’t done yet.”

“Well, I’m sure it’ll looking fucking amazing,” Sicheng replied then Ten continued to draw and Sicheng watched in a comfortable silence. Sicheng couldn’t help but notice that Ten was sticking out his stupid fucking tongue again. His eyes kept flicking between the drawing and Ten’s mouth. His stupid, kissable mouth, with his tongue stuck between his lips. His stupid, plump lips that Sicheng  _ really  _ wanted to kiss again, “Ten?” Sicheng poked Ten’s arm to get his attention.

“Hmm?” Ten didn’t look up from his drawing and he  _ still  _ didn’t put his tongue back in his fucking mouth.

“Do you want to make out?”

\--

“Ten,” Yangyang knocked on Ten’s door, causing Ten and Sicheng to stop kissing for the first time in ten minutes, “Ten, is Sicheng with you? I can’t find him.”

“Uhh, yeah,” Ten replied and cleared his throat as Sicheng ran a hand through his now-disheveled hair and Ten righted his t-shirt, “He’s in here.”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure,” Ten replied as the two tried to resume what they were doing before Sicheng’s question so as to not look suspicious.

“Hey, what’s up?” Sicheng looked up at his brother from where he was watching Ten start shading again.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the kitchen with me,” Yangyang replied, “Are you really just watching him draw in silence?”

“Yeah, I am,” Sicheng shrugged, “But I’m actually pretty tired, I’m going to head to bed,” Sicheng stood up and stretched (not without noticing that Ten was trying very hard to hide the fact that he saw Sicheng’s shirt ride up and reveal the bottom of his stomach), “Why don’t you see if  _ Dejun  _ will go with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! I finished writing the whole fic today, so I'm going to try and upload more than just on the weekends, but I don't want to overwhelm anyone with a bunch of updates! If you're still reading this, thank you so much!!


	16. Chapter 16

“Hey, I thought I would find you here,” Yangyang approached Dejun, who was in the supply room down at the quidditch pitch, “I know you mentioned you like to organize when you’re upset and Slytherin  _ destroyed  _ Gryffindor out there,” Yangyang teased.

“Ugh, I know,” Dejun huffed, setting down the quaffle he had in his hands, “The snitch was  _ so close,  _ but I couldn’t get it.”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up,” Yangyang put a hand on Dejun’s arm, “It was just one match. I’m sure you’ll kick my ass next time.”

“Why did you want to come find me?” Dejun asked suddenly.

“Oh, I was hungry and Sicheng was tired, so I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the kitchen with me.”

“Oh, sure,” Dejun nodded, “But are students allowed in the kitchen?”

“My brother and I are,” Yangyang shrugged as the two headed back to the castle.

“How come?” Dejun asked as the took the stairs down to the kitchens.

“Mr. Yangyang!” Tilly the house elf approached the pair as they entered the kitchen, “What can I get for you?”

“Something sweet would be great,” Yangyang smiled down at her, “Enough for two, please, Tilly.”

“Of course,” Tilly returned the smile and set to work.

“Why is there a table and chairs here?” Dejun asked as Yangyang led him over to it. The pair sat down so they could wait for whatever sweets Tilly would whip up.

“My brother, Sicheng, and I weren’t being fed super well the summer I was eleven, so we tried to make up for it when we got here. Professor Lee set this up for us,” Yangyang explained casually, leaning back in his chair and getting out his phone.

“Your parents couldn’t afford to feed you, or...?” Dejun trailed off before his eyes widened, “That was so rude of me, I’m so sorry, Yangyang. You don’t have to answer that.”

“No, it’s okay,” Yangyang shrugged, “Our parents were real pieces of shit, the week before I started at Hogwarts we went to live with my aunt. We’ve been there ever since.”

“Oh,” Dejun looked down at the table, unsure of what to say. Luckily, Tilly approached then with two plates with generously cut slices of cake. Nonny followed behind her with butterbeer for the both of them.

“Thanks Tilly, thanks Nonny,” Yangyang grinned, “I’ll clean up the dishes myself, you two go rest.”

“Thank you, Mr. Yangyang,” Tilly smiled, “Enjoy!”

“We will,” Yangyang nodded as the house elves left them. Yangyang and Dejun ate bites of cake between excitedly describing their favorite quidditch plays of the season so far. The cake was long gone when they started to finally talk about themselves. Yangyang learned several things during their conversation: one; Dejun really liked anime, two; he liked to sing and play the guitar, three; he had an unhealthy addiction to green tea, and four; Yangyang most definitely had feelings for Dejun.

\--

“Sicheng,” Yangyang practically bolted through the library to find Sicheng in his usual spot in a hidden nook behind the small section of divination and arithmancy books.

“What’s up?” Sicheng didn’t even look up from his book.

Yangyang sat down next to his brother, “Look at me, it’s important!”

“What?” Sicheng gave an exaggerated sigh and looked up to meet his brother’s eyes.

“I was with Dejun last night--”

“Yangyang, I was kidding about taking him to the kitchen, did you really?”

“Yeah, I did,” Yangyang shrugged, “Anyway, we were in the kitchen and we were eating cake and talking. And I realized that, damn, I  _ really  _ like him.”

“Really?” Sicheng raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, like, I want to ask him out sometime. I just need to figure out if he likes me back,” Yangyang smiled, eyes practically sparkling with joy.

“Aww, Yang,” Sicheng smiled back, “That’s great,” Sicheng couldn’t even bring himself to tease Yangyang like he usually would because he just looked  _ so  _ damn happy. Sicheng listened to Yangyang with a smile on his face as his younger brother went on about his night and how much he enjoyed Dejun’s company.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Ten asked, sitting down across from Yangyang.

“Little Yangyanggie has caught feelings,” Sicheng cooed, his brother’s ears turning red.

“For who?” Ten’s eyes widened.

“Dejun,” Sicheng smiled, not looking away from Yangyang, enjoying how red the younger’s face was turning.

“Aww,” Ten cooed as well, “That’s so sweet.”

“Shut up,” Yangyang mumbled.

“No, my little brother has  _ feelings _ ,” Sicheng stretched out the last word, pinching Yangyang’s cheek, “You’re so  _ cute _ ,” Sicheng turned to Ten, “Isn’t Yangyang so  _ cute _ ?”

“He is,” Ten nodded with a grin, “The  _ cutest _ ,” Ten reached over and pinched Yangyang’s other cheek.

“Ugh, quit,” Yangyang swatted at both of their hands until they both quit, but continued laughing. They were too busy laughing and exchanging teasing comments to see Yangyang watching them with an even brighter look in his eyes than before as he watched Sicheng finally,  _ finally,  _ be himself around someone new.


	17. Chapter 17

“Sicheng,” Ten whispered against the taller’s lips, “We should go meet the others before we’re late. They’ll get suspicious.”

“Fine,” Sicheng sighed and pulled away after giving Ten one more short kiss, “Let’s go,” They both fixed their hair and made sure they looked normal before leaving the nook by the astronomy tower they had found to make out in. They made their way towards the room of requirement ( _ “I remember reading about this place in Hogwarts, a History that we can use to all hang out!” Kun had exclaimed when they realized that, after their secret Santa party, they needed somewhere more private to hang out _ ). Sicheng and Ten came in to see Yangyang, Chenle, and Rejun laughing  _ hysterically _ at something. It only took a second for Sicheng to realize that Hendery was making them laugh so hard-- after all, he was a metamorphmagus and could change his appearance at will.

“Hey guys!” Kun greeted the pair as they came in and sat down.

“Hey,” Everyone else greeted when they noticed Sicheng and Ten join them. Everyone talked and laughed for what felt like hours, but in reality was only just one, before Yangyang suggested they go down to the Great Hall for dinner.

“Great idea,” Hendery agreed, “I’m starving,” Everyone got up to head down but Sicheng grabbed Kun’s arm.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Sicheng asked then turned to everyone else, “We’ll catch up with you guys.”

Kun and Sicheng watched as the others all headed out, still talking and laughing. The door shut and suddenly Sicheng was hyper aware of how quiet it was.

“What did you want to talk about?” Kun sat back down on the loveseat he was sharing with Doyoung just minutes ago.

“Well...” Sicheng started biting one of his fingernails.

“Well what?” Kun raised an eyebrow as Sicheng remained standing in front of him.

“Remember how I told you Ten and I kissed before Christmas?” Kun just nodded, allowing Sicheng to continue, “So, maybe we’ve kissed more than once,” Sicheng paused. Kun knew by now that Sicheng hadn’t said everything he wanted to, so he waited. Sicheng was very thankful that his cousin was the most patient person in the world, “Maybe we’ve made out a few times.”

“How many is a few?”

“Like...” Sicheng paused to think, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, “Like five times. Maybe six, I don’t remember.”

“You’re a  _ moron _ ,” Kun shook his head, “Unless you two are seeing each other and just haven’t told me?”

“No,” Sicheng shook his head as well, “There’s no feelings involved.”

“So yeah, moron,” Kun sighed, “Who started it?”

“I initiated the first one,” Sicheng admitted.

“You’re kidding,” Kun couldn’t help the incredulous smile that made its way onto his face, “And it’s really been like five or six times? In the past month?” Sicheng nodded, “So, when you start dating, do I get to say ‘I told you so’?”

“ _ If _ , because we won’t, sure, you can,” Sicheng huffed, “Come on, I’m hungry.”

“We aren’t done talking about this,” Kun told him and stood up.

“Yes, we are,” Sicheng muttered, then spoke clearly, “Yangyang told me he has a crush on Dejun, by the way.”

“What?!” Kun’s jaw dropped as the left the room of requirement.

“He told me like two weeks ago,” Sicheng grinned.

“Wow, so Yangyang can admit he has feelings for someone, maybe you should learn from him,” Kun teased.

“Oh, fuck off,” Sicheng pushed Kun playfully.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of abuse

“Sicheng,” Ten knocked on Sicheng’s door at 1:16am. He knew Sicheng would still be up since NEWTs were the next month and Sicheng was  _ freaking out _ .

“Come in,” Ten heard Sicheng’s voice and opened the door.

“What’s up?” Sicheng looked up and Ten froze for half a second when he saw that Sicheng was honest to god wearing a tank top and a pair of loose gym shorts. His hair was extremely messy and his glasses, that were a little too big for his eyes, rested on his nose and he just looked so  _ good _ .

“I need a break from studying in my room, I’m gonna lose my mind,” Ten replied, sitting down next to Sicheng.

“Yeah, I could use a break too,” Sicheng sighed, tossing his book down on his pillow, but then deciding to set it on the floor instead. Sicheng flopped down so he was lying down, “I’m going to die. This is how it all ends, studying for some stupid fucking tests.”

“No, if you die, it’ll be because you did something  _ extra  _ stupid, like, more stupid than usual,” Ten teased.

“Hey!” Sicheng objected, sitting up to push Ten lightly, “I’m not stupid!”

“Well...” Ten shrugged his shoulders, “If that’s what you want to believe.”

“I’m gonna kick your ass!” Sicheng shouted in a playful tone, tackling Ten against the bed. They both laughed, but it was short lived once they realized the position they were in. Ten’s eyes widened as Sicheng kept making very obviously glances at his lips. Ten shut his eyes and closed the gap between them, connecting their lips. Ten tried not to let his mind wander to the fact that he and Sicheng had been kissing more frequently than most friends do. Friends definitely do  _ not  _ make out with their friends like they were so clearly about to  _ again _ , but Ten decided to just enjoy this for what it was.

“Ten,” Sicheng gasped as he pulled away to take a breath, “Fuck,” Sicheng sat up so Ten could as well and reconnected their lips for a few moments before moving to kiss up and down Ten’s neck, stopping to leave a mark or two along the way.

“Sicheng, please,” Ten breathed out, afraid if he spoke any louder he would sound too whiny. Ten busied his hands by sliding them up underneath Sicheng’s shirt. His right hand ended up making its way towards Sicheng’s chest. Ten wanted to rub circles with his thumb but was cut short when Sicheng pulled away, a miserable look suddenly on his face “Sicheng,” Ten shifted his hand down to Sicheng’s stomach, “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Sicheng tilted his head down to look at where Ten’s hand was, their foreheads still touching, “I’m fine.”

“No you aren’t, it clearly upset you,” Ten scowled, moving the fabric of Sicheng’s tank top. Ten gasped when he saw a large scar from a burn covering half of the right side of his chest, “Sicheng, what happened?” Ten asked quietly.

“It’s nothing,” Sicheng looked away, crossing his arms so Ten had no choice but to finally take his hands off of Sicheng.

“Sicheng please,” Ten pleaded, eyes gentle yet concerned, “You’re only seventeen, you don’t have to keep these things to yourself.”

“Are you sure you want to know?” Sicheng finally looked Ten in the eyes. Ten didn’t know how else to describe the look in Sicheng’s eyes besides broken.

“I do,” Ten nodded, placing a hand on Sicheng’s arm to reassure him, “You aren’t alone, you can tell me anything.”

“Okay,” Sicheng nodded, “Okay,” He sat quietly for a minute and Ten let him use the silence to collect his thoughts, “My parents...”

“What about them?” Ten encouraged.

“They abused Yangyang and I...Ever since I was six.”

“What did they do to you?”

“What didn’t they do?” Sicheng let out a short, bitter laugh, “The burn on my chest is from when I jumped in front of a hex they tried to put on Yangyang. They hated that, so they told me they would give me a permanent, physical reminder to not get in their way. I was nine.”

“Why on your chest? That’s kind of strange.”

“That way people wouldn’t really see it. You’re the first one, actually. Besides the Wizengamot, I showed them when my parents first got investigated by them.”

“Sicheng, I’m so sorry they did that,” Ten frowned, “But you live with your aunt now, so they aren’t around, right?”

“Oh, they’re in Azkaban.”

“For what?” Ten asked, almost afraid of the answer. He didn’t know what he would do if he found out that they had used an unforgivable curse on the boy sitting in front of him.

“They...” Sicheng paused, pushing his glasses up onto his head and pressing his palms to his eyes for a few seconds, “They used the cruciatus curse on Yangyang.”

“What the fuck?” Ten’s eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth, “They did?”

Sicheng nodded, no longer bothering to stop the tears from falling, “He was only eleven. I used a memory charm on him, so he doesn’t remember it.”

“Sicheng,” Ten wrapped his arms around him, “I’m so fucking sorry. God, that’s so awful.”

Sicheng allowed himself to melt into Ten’s embrace, feeling safe in his arms, “Only Aunt Fei and Kun know,” He whispered, “I trust you with my secret, Ten.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” Ten reached up to run his hand through Sicheng’s messy hair, “I’m going to help you, okay?”

“With what?” Sicheng met Ten’s eyes and the look in them almost made Ten start crying as well. Sicheng looked  _ so  _ vulnerable, Ten had never seen anyone look so small and hurt.

“To help you get past this. I’m sure it’s been weighing on you a lot. If I’m guessing right, it’s the reason it’s hard for you to trust people,” Sicheng nodded and Ten continued, “Just because you have this in your past doesn’t mean it has to define you, okay?” Ten asked and Sicheng just nodded again, practically sobbing at this point. The two sat in a silent embrace for a while until Sicheng was able to reach up with shaky hands and wipe the last of his tears, “Feel better?” Ten asked, giving a short kiss to Sicheng’s hairline.

“Yeah,” Sicheng replied, voice small and hoarse, eyes half-shut and red, “Thank you.”

“You look exhausted, you should go to sleep,” Ten gave the taller boy a small smile and moved to stand up.

“Will you stay in here with me? I hate being alone with my thoughts on nights like this,” Sicheng shrank down into Ten’s arms and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Yeah, I will,” Ten nodded and moved them both around so they could lie down.


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey,” Dejun ran over to Yangyang as he was approaching the Slytherin locker room.

“Hey,” Yangyang smiled at Dejun as he stopped in front of him, “Good luck out there, you’re going to need it.”

“Oh, you _wish_ that you could beat me twice in a row,” Dejun playfully pushed Yangyang’s shoulder.

“Well, I’m going to,” Yangyang shrugged, “Nothing you can do about it.”

“Dejun, come on!” Xuxi called from the door of their locker room on the other side of the pitch.

“Hey, let’s make a bet,” Dejun spoke quickly and started to back away towards Xuxi, “Loser has to ask the winner on a date,” Dejun gave him a grin before turning around and running off.

“What?” Yangyang tried to call out, but it only came out as a whisper. How the hell was he going to win now?

\--

Yangyang changed quickly after the game and waited outside the Gryffindor locker room to ask Dejun about the bet. He sat on the ground a few feet from the door, killing time on his phone, until just about everyone had left.

“Hey, Yangyang,” Xuxi approached him, “Are you waiting on Dejun?” Yangyang looked up and nodded, “The captain asked to speak with him, he should be out soon.”

“Thanks, Xuxi,” Yangyang flashed a smile at Xuxi before the latter walked back towards the castle. Yangyang went back to playing a puzzle game on his phone, something that would be easy to put down once he saw Dejun, and he heard a rather harsh voice coming from behind the door he was expecting Dejun to come out of at any moment. Curious, Yangyang got up and pressed his ear to the door.

“What the hell was that out there?”

“I dunno,” Dejun’s voice was very quiet, “Just an off-day, I guess.”

“No!” The volume of the team captain’s voice startled Yangyang and he acted on impulse, cracking the door open quietly so he could watch without being seen.

“Look, I’m sorry, I just-”

“No, stop saying you’re sorry,” Yangyang frowned as he saw how harsh the captain was being on Dejun, who was standing in front of his captain with his head down, “You haven’t won a match against Slytherin all year! It’s like you aren’t even trying anymore!” The captain paused, “Lose one more match against Liu, you’re off the team.”

“ _Avis,_ ” Yangyang whispered, his wand in his hand. He watched the small birds appear just on the other side of the door, “ _Oppugno,_ ” He sent the flock of birds towards the captain.

“What the fuck?” The team captain was able to duck down behind a bench at the last moment, the birds hitting it instead of her and disappearing.

Dejun looked in the direction that the birds came from and his eyes widened when he saw Yangyang. Yangyang shrugged in a way that suggested “I had to do it, sorry”, and the corner of Dejun’s lips twitched into a half smile.

“I mean what I said,” The captain gave Dejun a stern look, “But I need to find out what that was about,” Yangyang’s eyes widened as the captain approached the door. He quickly and quietly ran in the direction of his own locker room, then turned and walked casually towards the Gryffindor locker room, making it appear like he was just now coming over, “Hey, did you see anyone leaving here just now?” The captain called over to Yangyang.

He shook his head, “No, but is Dejun still in there? I’m looking for him.”

“Yeah,” She nodded and ran off in search of her culprit.

Yangyang walked into the locker room to see Dejun taking off his elbow and knee pads, “Hey, what was that about?”

“I’ve been having a rough season,” Dejun shrugged, not looking up, “Thanks for getting her off my back, by the way.”

“No problem,” Yangyang smiled and sat down next to Dejun, “Can I ask you something?” Dejun just nodded as he moved on to switching his shoes, “What was that bet about? Were you just trying to throw me off?”

“No,” Dejun still wouldn’t look up, “I wasn’t just messing with you or anything.”

“Oh.”

“But if you don’t want me to ask you out, that’s totally fine,” Dejun replied quickly, “Just tell me.”

“Dejun,” Yangyang tapped his arm so he would look up, “Ask me out.”

“Alright,” Dejun smiled, “Yangyang, would you like to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

“I’d love to.”


	20. Chapter 20

Ten entered Sicheng’s room without knocking; this had become a normal occurrence for them. One of them would be lonely and the other would drop everything to be with them. They usually ended up kissing. Sicheng looked up from where he sat at his desk, writing in a journal.

“What’s that?” Ten asked as Sicheng shut the journal. Ten noticed that it was rather worn, but the red leather cover was still very beautiful and had “Liu Sicheng” written in what looked to be Kun’s neat cursive.

“Oh,” Sicheng blushed a little, setting his pen down, “It’s kinda dumb.”

“Everything you do is dumb, it can’t be that bad,” Ten rolled his eyes.

“Well, when I was fourteen, my uncle suggested I see someone to talk about my trauma. It didn’t really help, so I only went twice. The therapist told me that writing three good and three bad things that happened to me each day would help my headspace. I tried it out for a few weeks, and I really liked it, so it stuck.”

“What are your three good things today?” Ten asked as he sat down on Sicheng’s bed.

“I only have two so far. One is that I got an outstanding on my potions essay that I was worried about and the second one is that Kun and Doyoung joined us for lunch earlier and we had a lot of fun.”

“So you need a third thing, huh?” Ten leaned back, palms sinking into the emerald comforter.

“Well, now I can put that I got to spend time with you!” Sicheng smiled, “I’ll write it later. Did you have something you wanted to talk about?” Sicheng walked over and sat next to Ten.

“Not particularly,” Ten shrugged, “I do kind of have something on my mind but it’s stupid.”

“Oh please,” Sicheng leaned back as well, “I’m sure it’s not stupid.”

“Well, you told me about your dad,” Ten reluctantly started, “And it made me think about mine. He- nevermind,” Ten sighed.

“Ten.”

“Really, it’s stupid. It’s nothing compared to what your father did.”

“That doesn’t make it stupid. If you want to get it off your chest, I’m here for you,” Sicheng assured him.

“Alright,” Ten took a breath and gathered his thoughts, “So, I’m muggleborn, you know this already. My dad, he never liked magic people, so when I started to show these signs of being a wizard when I was three, he started looking up ways to repress my magic. My mom never told me if he actually tried them or what exactly they were, but apparently they were horrible, so mom took me and left dad. She found my step-dad not too long after, though, and he took me in immediately. He always treated me like I was his son.”

“Tennie,” Sicheng put his arm around the smaller’s shoulders, “That’s awful, I’m so sorry. But I’m really glad that your step-dad is so wonderful.”

“I am too,” Ten gave Sicheng a small smile, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“You look too sad, come on,” Sicheng cooed teasingly to lighten the mood, “You aren’t allowed to be sad when I’m right here.”

“I just feel really weak sometimes, you know? Why can’t I just stand up for myself?” Ten looked down at his hands, “Maybe Han  _ is  _ right about me.”

“Nope, no way,” Sicheng shook his head immediately, “No fucking way am I letting Han get into your head,” Sicheng turned so he and Ten were facing each other and closed the distance between them, “You’re so lovely, Ten,” Sicheng pressed a small kiss to Ten’s lips, “Smart,” kiss, “Funny,” kiss, “Talented,” kiss, “A million times the man Han will ever be,” One last kiss and then--

“ _ Sicheng? _ ” Sicheng and Ten looked towards the door they hadn’t heard open to see Yangyang occupying the empty space beneath the wooden frame, “What the hell? Are you guys--” Yangyang cut himself off as what he was seeing really sank in, “Oh my god...”

“No, Yangyang--” Sicheng started but Yangyang interrupted him.

“No, it’s not really my business, but I am happy for the two of you,” Yangyang’s shocked expression turned to happiness, “Oh! I came here to tell you something!”

“Which is?” Sicheng raised an eyebrow as Ten hurried to busy himself with the nearest textbook he could find in order to hide his scarlet cheeks.

“Dejun asked me on a date!” Yangyang flopped down onto the bed, boxing Sicheng in between him and Ten.

“Really?” Ten looked up from the book he still hadn’t opened.

“Yeah, after the quidditch match,” Yangyang grinned, staring up at the ceiling. 

Ten opened his mouth to speak when his phone started ringing, “Oh, that’s my mom, I’m gonna go talk to her,” Ten left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“So how did he ask you out?” Sicheng asked, not wanting to give Yangyang a window to ask any questions.

“I’ll answer that later, I’ve got questions for  _ you _ ,” Yangyang sat up, “What exactly is the deal with you two then?”

“Oh, we just make out sometimes?” Sicheng asked more than said, “There’s no romantic feelings or anything.”

“Sure,” Yangyang rolled his eyes, “How long has this been going on?”

“Well, he kissed me right before our secret Santa, but we didn’t kiss again until like a week or so after we came back from the holidays,” Sicheng admitted.

“How many times?”

“I’ve lost count.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Yangyang feigned dejectedness. The younger was very good at acting, but Sicheng knew his brother just as well as he knew himself.

“Because I knew you’d be  _ annoying  _ about it,” Sicheng shoved Yangyang’s shoulder.

“So, are you keeping any other secrets?” Yangyang raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile.

“Of course not,” Sicheng swallowed, giving Yangyang a tight-lipped smile.

“Alright, well what I walked in on did  _ not  _ seem ‘no romantic feelings’,” Yangyang accused.

“He was too in his head and I was helping him feel better. He’s my friend,” Sicheng crossed his arms.

“Have you ever considered that maybe you two should be more than just friends?” Yangyang asked.

No, Sicheng had not considered that. Did he know what they were doing was weird as hell? Of course he did, friends don’t make out several times a week. Did he think of Ten differently than he thought of Xuxi? Yeah, he did. But Sicheng thought it was just a different type of  _ friend _ ship, nothing more.

“Well, consider it,” Yangyang shrugged and left.

_Fuck._ _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Sicheng kept repeating his favorite swear in his head amid the thoughts of Ten. Ten made him feel so warm, so comfortable. Maybe he wasn’t just a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Yangyang is finally getting through Sicheng's thick skull!!
> 
> Check out part two of the "Into the Night" series, I'll be posting one shots/"deleted scenes" of the story! And part three is going to be full of one shots based around the characters of Draught of Peace, but either before/after the main story takes place!


	21. Chapter 21

“The stars are really beautiful tonight,” Ten smiled as he and Sicheng found themselves under their favorite tree and on the frosted grass again, lying close together for warmth.

“They are,” Sicheng agreed with a mumble.

“Polaris is really visible tonight,” Ten pointed up at the sky to show Sicheng what he was referring to. Sicheng nodded, not fully hearing everything Ten was talking about. Ten stopped pointing and laced his fingers through Sicheng’s in order to pull him closer for more warmth, the April night was colder than they had thought it would be. Sicheng didn’t say anything like he might have a month ago when Ten didn’t let go of his hand, instead he just continued to look at him. The stars reflected in Ten’s eyes, making them look absolutely breathtaking. Sicheng didn’t know how he had never realized before that Ten had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Sicheng also didn’t know when his head had started to fill with thoughts of Ten almost every free moment of his day, but he knew it was quite a while ago and that it had happened without him realizing until this exact moment. Ten looked so excited to be talking about the stars and Sicheng really wished he understood what the smaller boy was going on about, but he just didn’t.

Yangyang had only put the thought of being more than “friends who make out sometimes” with Ten into Sicheng’s head two weeks ago, but it’s all he had been able to think of since. In the quiet hours of the night, as two or three in the morning approached, Ten’s kisses and eye smiles would creep into Sicheng’s thoughts of the best antidotes for different poisons and the best way to fight off dark wizards. Sicheng was completely and utterly  _ fucked _ . He was  _ in love _ , but he had never allowed himself to think the word until just then, watching Ten ramble on about the stars. He looked so at peace, how could Sicheng not love Ten? He felt like the home he had longed for ever since he was old enough to understand that the “home” his parents had given him wasn’t a home.  _ Ten was Sicheng’s home _ .

“Ten?” Sicheng interrupted Ten’s star-filled rambling with no exact plan of what he was going to say. He just felt compelled to let the boy lying next to him know how he felt, to share his newfound feelings. He knew that he had to tell Ten  _ something _ before the school year was over in barely over a month and they would no longer live just feet away from each other, “I don’t really know how to say this, but I’m going to anyway.”

“Sure, what is it?” Ten looked over at Sicheng, lips parted and looking extremely kissable, but Sicheng had to resist the urge for a few moments. He could wait to kiss him until he was done talking.

“Whenever I’m around you, I just feel so...warm. And I, I dunno, I just really love being around you. It feels different than being around the others, it feels more special. It feels like... _ home _ . And I’ve never really experienced this type of love before but...” Sicheng paused, “Well, I don’t know if I would say  _ love _ , at least not yet...”

“Sicheng,” Ten squeezed his hand, “Just say it.”

“I love you, Ten.”

“I love you too, Sicheng,” Ten whispered, “So much.”

“Can we just,” Sicheng paused to collect his thoughts again, “Take this at our own pace? I’ve never been in a relationship before.”

“Really?” Ten raised an eyebrow as they both sat up, hands still interlaced. Sicheng just nodded, “Well, I’ve only been in one, and it was just a short summer romance with a muggle girl when I was sixteen, so I don’t have much experience either.”

“That’s okay, we’ll figure it out together,” Sicheng smiled at Ten, “But fuck, can I please kiss you now?”

“Only if you say I’m your boyfriend,” Ten gave him a sly smile.

“Fine,” Sicheng rolled his eyes, “Can I please kiss you now,  _ boyfriend? _ ”

\--

“Hi, baby,” Ten greeted Sicheng the next afternoon as he found him in the library. Sicheng looked up from his books with a wide smile.

“Hi,” He paused, then frowned, “I don’t have a nickname for you yet. Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Ten smiled and sat down next to him, “We’ve only been a couple for less than a day,” Ten got out his books and study guides.

“Ten?” Sicheng asked, causing the other to look up. Sicheng leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, “That’s all I wanted.”

“You’re so  _ cute _ , what the fuck,” Ten shook his head. Ten opened his defense against the dark arts book to a random page, a page on the unforgivable curses. Ice shot through Ten’s spine as he thought of the conversation he had been mentally preparing himself for with Sicheng. Better now that never, Ten supposed, “Hey, Sichenggie?”

“What is it?” It was Sicheng’s turn to look up from his book at hearing his name.

“Have you ever thought about telling Yangyang?”

“Telling him what?” Sicheng asked, a confused look on his face. Ten just pointed to the page in his book and Sicheng sunk down in his seat a little, “I think about it a lot. But I don’t think I can do it.”

“I know you can,” Ten encouraged, whispering now in case anybody happened to pass by, “It’s going to be really, really hard, but you have to do it. It isn’t your burden to bear alone. I know I’ve told you that before, but it’s true. Besides, he has the right to know.”

“Telling my aunt what I did  _ because of it _ was hard enough, I just...” Sicheng sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ten grabbed his hand and rubbed circles on the back of it, “I don’t know if I’m strong enough to tell  _ him _ .”

“How did you tell your aunt?” Ten asked gently, “Maybe that will help.”

“It was kind of an accident, I didn’t really plan on doing it,” Sicheng muttered, then went on to retell the story to the best of his memory.

_ “Sicheng, Yangyang, can I talk to you?” Aunt Fei asked as they were about to run off to finish packing for Hogwarts. They were due to leave the next day. _

_ “What is it, Auntie?” Yangyang looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. _

_ “Are you okay?” She made eye contact with Yangyang. _

_ “Of course I am,” Yangyang shrugged, “Why wouldn’t I be?” _

_ “Well, the cruciatus curse, baby.” _

_ “The what?” Yangyang’s eyes grew even wider, “What’s that mean?” _

_ “Yangyang...” Aunt Fei wasn’t quite sure what to say. Thankfully, Sicheng spoke up. _

_ “Yang, go work on packing, I’ll be there in a minute. I need to talk to Aunt Fei alone,” Sicheng told his brother in a gentle voice. Yangyang nodded and left the living room. Sicheng didn’t speak again until he heard the room the brothers were sharing shut, “He doesn’t know about it at all, Auntie.” _

_ “What do you mean? How does he not know?” Fei looked at Sicheng in shock. _

_ “I erased his memory of the event. And of the week after it where he had night terrors. I just,” Sicheng paused and cleared his throat in an attempt to get rid of the lump forming, “He just sat there. Doing nothing. He didn’t do anything for a whole week. I had to force feed him so he would eat. All he did was stare at the wall or sleep, and when he slept he would wake up screaming.” _

_ “Oh, Sicheng,” Aunt Fei reached over and wrapped Sicheng into a comforting hug, “I’m so sorry you have to go through this. You aren’t alone anymore, okay?” Sicheng nodded and allowed himself to sink into his aunt’s arms, “I’m so sorry I didn’t know this was going on. I’m so, so sorry.” _

_ “It’s not your fault,” Sicheng shook his head. _

_ “I know, but I feel awful. You’re safe as long as you’re here with us, I promise.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! This is one of the very first scenes I ever wrote for DoP, so I've been waiting for a long time to post this!! I hope you love this chapter as much as I do


	22. Chapter 22

“So, you’re going on another date today, right?” Sicheng asked Yangyang as the latter joined him and Ten for breakfast in the Great Hall.

“Yeah, it’s our third weekend in a row going on a date in Hogsmeade,” Yangyang smiled, “Things are going really well.”

“Have you thought about making things official?” Ten asked, looking across from him at the younger.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to do it too soon, you know?” Yangyang replied, “I don’t want to rush and scare him.”

“Oh,” Sicheng sat up straighter, “Ten and I wanted to tell you something.”

“Which is...?” Yangyang prompted, raising an eyebrow.

“We’re dating now,” Sicheng told his brother.

“Oh my god!” Yangyang practically shouted, causing a few of the third years sitting near them to look over in annoyance, “Since when?”

“Like, three days ago,” Ten smiled, giving Sicheng a loving look.

“I’m really happy for you guys,” Yangyang looked at them both with wide eyes, “Who confessed first?”

“Sicheng,” Ten replied, taking Sicheng’s hand in his.

“What?!” The third years looked back at Yangyang, this time with glares, “Oh my god, my big brother, he’s grown up,” Yangyang put his hands over his heart, “I can’t believe this.”

“Can’t believe what?” Kun sat down next to Yangyang.

“Sicheng and Ten are dating now!” Yangyang blurted out before Sicheng or Ten could.

“It’s about damn time,” Kun shook his head with a smile, “I’m happy for you guys.”

“You guys going into Hogsmeade?” Xuxi approached the group then, “Wait, what the heck is that?” Xuxi pointed to Ten and Sicheng’s hands.

“Me holding hands with my boyfriend,” Sicheng rolled his eyes, “Don’t act like you don’t hold Hendery’s hand.”

“Boyfriend?” Xuxi’s jaw dropped, but it quickly turned into a smile, “I knew you two would end up together, Chenle owes me a galleon!”

“You made a bet about my love life with my eleven year old cousin?” Sicheng raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

“He was the one who wanted to make it an actual bet. He said you wouldn’t get together before the school year was over,” Xuxi shrugged.

“Xuxi, you idiot,” Kun smacked Xuxi’s leg with the Daily Prophet he had in his hands, “He’s eleven, don’t corrupt his innocent little mind with bets.”

“Well, I’m going to Hogsmeade with Hendery, I’ll see you guys tonight in the usual place?” Xuxi asked. Everyone nodded and he headed over to the Hufflepuff table.

“Are you two going to Hogsmeade, or will you just be sitting around making those ‘in love’ eyes at each other and kissing all day?” Kun teased.

“We can do both,” Sicheng replied, finishing the last of his pumpkin juice, “You ready?” He looked over at Ten.

“Yeah, let’s go baby,” Ten smiled as they both stood up.

“See you guys later,” Sicheng told Kun and Yangyang.

“Oh, here comes Dejun, I’ll see you guys later,” Kun smiled at Yangyang and headed over to the Ravenclaw table, leaving Yangyang to wait for Dejun by himself.

\--

“So, you and Ten?” Xuxi smiled at Sicheng over his glass of butterbeer as the two managed to get away from their boyfriends for a little best friend time.

“Yeah, me and Ten,” Sicheng returned the smile.

“I never thought I would see the day you got a boyfriend that you hadn’t known for at least five years before you developed feelings for them,” Xuxi told him.

“Neither did I,” Sicheng admitted.

“So, then why is Ten special?” Xuxi asked sincerely.

“I don’t know,” Sicheng looked down at his drink, “He just makes me feel so warm and safe, you know? Like, the whole ‘soulmate’ and ‘love at first sight’ thing is probably total bullshit, but I just felt such an instant connection once Yangyang told me I should get to know him. It’s so fucking stupid to say, but it feels like the universe brought us together.”

“That’s not stupid at all,” Xuxi replied, “We’re literally fucking _wizards_ , dude. Anything is possible,” They both laughed at that.


	23. Chapter 23

“How was your date?” Sicheng asked Yangyang, who had just gone into his room, Sicheng following him when he spotted him walk into the common room. Yangyang dumped his stuff on his desk and sat down on his bed, the emerald comforter uncomfortable since he hadn’t made his bed that morning and it was bunched up in random places.

“Great!” Yangyang grinned as Sicheng sat down next to him, “If our dates keep going this well, I think I’ll ask him to be my boyfriend before OWLs next week.”

“That’s great, Yang,” Sicheng smiled. Yangyang launched into a story of his late morning/early afternoon with Dejun, but Sicheng’s thoughts began to wander to the conversation he had with Ten as they walked back to the castle after lunch.

_ “Sicheng, you should tell him today,” Ten pulled Sicheng closer to him so he didn’t get hit by someone running past them, “I know it’s going to be hard, but you need to get it over with.” _

_ “I know, I’m just fucking scared.” _

_ “You don’t have to be. Yangyang is still going to love you very much, and I’ll be there for you, okay?” _

_ “No, I should tell him privately,” Sicheng shook his head. _

_ “That’s fine, but you’ll know where to find me if you need me, okay?” _

_ “Okay, thank you, sunshine,” Sicheng smiled down at Ten. _

_ “Sunshine?” Ten questioned. _

_ “Yeah, you make me feel warm. You make my days feel lighter. You’re my sunshine,” Sicheng admitted, cheeks turning a light shade of pink. _

_ “God, I love you,” Ten sighed, stopping in the middle of the path. _

_ “I love you too,” Sicheng smiled, leaning down to give his boyfriend a quick kiss before they continued back towards the castle. _

_ “And you can tell Yangyang what he needs to hear,” Ten added. _

_ “I can.” _

“Yangyang?” Sicheng asked when his brother went quiet for a minute, “Can I tell you something important?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Yangyang replied, not looking away from the bag of stuff he was putting away.  _ When had he gotten up? Was Sicheng that lost in thought? _

“It’s really important, can you come sit next to me?”

Yangyang nodded and went back to sit next to his big brother again, “What is it?”

“Fuck, this is so hard,” Sicheng sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds, “It’s about what happened when you were eleven.”

“What, when we went to live with Aunt Fei?” Yangyang asked and Sicheng nodded. Sicheng took a moment to study his younger brother’s features. He was always so wide-eyed and innocent, and Sicheng was about to take all of that away from him. Sicheng was about to be the bad guy, but Yangyang deserved to know. Ten was right, this wasn’t Sicheng’s burden to bear alone.

“You know those nightmares you have about father using the cruciatus curse on you?” Sicheng asked and Yangyang nodded, confusion evident in his features, “I would always tell you it was just a bad dream, but that wasn’t truthful. I can’t keep this secret from you anymore, it’s too painful. I didn’t want you to know because, fuck, it’s going to kill you, but I can’t bear this pain alone anymore, Yangyang,” Sicheng looked into Yangyang’s eyes, tears forming in both pairs of the brothers’ eyes.

“What do you mean, Sicheng? You’re scaring me.”

“Yang,” Sicheng took a deep breath, pressing his palms to his eyes for a second, the pressure stopping the tears from flowing as quickly as they were, “That dream wasn’t just a dream. It really happened. You were only eleven and father used the cruciatus curse on you. I don’t know why. I was in the kitchen, mother was making me do things for her. I was about to come in and stop him no matter the consequences when the doorbell rang. If the doorbell hadn’t rung, I probably would’ve gone to stop him even if it meant he would kill me,” Sicheng paused for a second, trying in vain to swallow the lump in his throat, “You wouldn’t move for a week. You wouldn’t speak, you wouldn’t do anything. I had to basically force feed you and then you would just sit in your bed until you fell asleep, but the night terrors kept you up.”

“Why don’t I remember any of this?” Yangyang managed to ask.

“I erased your memories of the whole week. That’s why Mr. Choi came and took us to Aunt Fei’s. He was going to expel me, I suppose, but then when I told him what happened, he took us somewhere safe and took our parents before the Wizengamot so they could go to Azkaban.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Because I knew it would crush you,” Sicheng admitted quietly, “You’re still just a kid, you’re only fifteen, I didn’t want you to have to live with that trauma.”

“So you lived with it by yourself for all these years,” Yangyang stated more than asked.

“You know that I would do anything to protect you, you’re my brother and I love you more than anything,” Sicheng bit his quivering lip for a second so he could say what he needed to before he started full-on sobbing, “But I couldn’t keep this to myself anymore, it’s too much.”

Yangyang just nodded, bringing his knees up to his chest, “I can’t believe you kept that to yourself all these years and stayed so strong,” Sicheng could tell that Yangyang was still processing what he had just been told, “Thank you for telling me. And thank you for always keeping me safe. Even if I didn’t know you were keeping me safe,” Yangyang nodded and went quiet. Sicheng could tell that Yangyang had finally come to understand just exactly what Sicheng had told him-- that his worst nightmare was in fact his reality. Yangyang moved closer to Sicheng, putting his head on his brother’s shoulder as he hugged his knees. Sicheng sighed quietly, wrapping his arms around his brother. He tried so hard to protect him at all costs, it felt kind of nice to be relieved of some of what he had to protect Yangyang from. Sicheng looked at Yangyang’s face to find his younger brother crying. He knew that Yangyang would cry, but it still hurt, he couldn’t stand seeing him upset. They sat like that for a while, just being together and allowing themselves to be upset, until there was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” Sicheng called quietly, he knew Yangyang wasn’t quite up to saying anything just yet.

Ten peaked his head through the door with a small smile, but his expression immediately changed when he saw the brothers sitting in bed, tears in their eyes, “How are you guys doing?”

“We’ll be okay,” Sicheng replied, “It’s just a lot to process.”

“Yangyang, are you alright?” Ten came in and sat down next to Sicheng. 

Yangyang shook his head and Sicheng spoke up, “When he’s upset, he doesn’t really like to talk. It’s a lot and he may not be alright right now, but I’m going to help him through it,” Sicheng looked back at his brother, “I’m always going to be here to help you, I promise.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Hey, let’s go to Madam Puddifoot’s this weekend,” Sicheng suggested as they packed up their bags after their charms NEWT, “Just you and me.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Liu Sicheng?” Ten raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I am,” Sicheng smiled.

“Okay, that sounds great,” Ten smiled back as the walked out of the classroom, hand in hand.

“Oh, look at this,” Han approached the pair.  _ Fuck _ , Ten had been doing so well when it came to avoiding the bully, he had hoped that maybe he had just moved on to someone else, “Li’s got himself a boyfriend?”

“Yeah, and what about it? You jealous, Zhou?” Sicheng’s jaw clenched.

“God, as if,” Han laughed, “Why would I be jealous?”

“Come on, Ten, let’s go,” Sicheng muttered and the two continued down the hall.

“As if I would be jealous of someone whose boyfriend is too emotionally fucked up to love them properly,” Han called after them. Ten glanced up into Sicheng’s eyes and could tell something was off. He had never seen Sicheng so  _ angry _ before.

Sicheng turned around and headed back towards Han, “What did you say about me you piece of-” Sicheng couldn’t finish his sentence because Ten had beat him to Han, punching him right in the nose.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ talk about him like that,” Ten practically spat at Han, who was hunched over, holding his nose.

“Oh my god, Ten,” Sicheng’s eyes widened.

“Fuck, sorry,” Ten’s eyes widened as well as he realized what he did.

“No, don’t apologize, that punch was way better than the one I was about to throw at him,” Sicheng cracked a smile.

“What’s going on?” Kun came over, pushing through the crowd that had formed without Ten or Sicheng noticing.

“I was defending Sicheng!” Ten blurted out.

“Alright, carry on, everyone, get to class!” Kun turned and shooed everyone, then turned to Ten and Sicheng, ignoring Han, “What happened?”

“He said that Sicheng was too fucked up to love me, so I got upset, and before I knew it, I had punched him,” Ten admitted.

“Oh alright, get to your next exam then, I’ll find someone to accompany Han to the hospital wing. I would do it myself, but he’s a real dick, so...” Kun trailed off, waving to catch the eye of a couple third years, “See you two later.”

“See you,” They both replied and headed towards Ten’s transfiguration classroom.

“I’m so proud of you,” Sicheng smiled as they stopped outside the door to Ten’s NEWT, “Maybe Han will fuck off for good now.”

“I hope so,” Ten replied, “I’ll always stand up for you, don’t get me wrong, but if it wasn’t Kun who had been the one to see it, I could’ve been in big trouble.”

“Well, then you got lucky.”

“Not to be that guy, but I  _ am  _ lucky, I have you after all.”

“God, you cheeseball!” Sicheng practically shouted, “I can’t believe I’m dating you.”

“Suck it up,” Ten smiled and gave him a short kiss before letting go of Sicheng’s hand, “I’ll see you in the library after this exam, yeah?” Sicheng nodded and Ten went into his classroom.

\--

Sicheng looked up when he heard a knock at his open bedroom door to find Yangyang standing there, looking conflicted.

“What’s up?” Sicheng asked, remaining seated on his bed, comforter tossed over his legs.

“Exams are over,” Yangyang whispered, standing still.

“Yeah, they are,” Sicheng gave his brother a confused look, “You should sound happier about that.”

“That means you’re done with school soon.” 

_ Oh.  _ There it was.

“Yeah, I just need my results, then I’ve finished school,” Sicheng replied, standing up and walking over to his brother, “Why don’t we go down to the kitchen for a late night snack?” Yangyang just nodded and the pair left the Slytherin dorm, heading towards the kitchen. The house elves immediately greeted them and they chatted with them for a few minutes before the house elves went to make some food and the boys sat down at their table.

“I’m going to miss having you at school with me,” Yangyang admitted quietly.

“I’m going to miss going to school with you too,” Sicheng replied, “But you’ll have Xuxi, Hendery, Chenle, and Dejun next year. And I imagine you’re going to be pretty preoccupied with Dejun and you’ll forget all about me,” Sicheng teased.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, but I asked him to be my boyfriend!” Yangyang suddenly grinned.

“Really?” Sicheng’s eyes went wide, “How did you do it?”

“Oh, it was just after everyone was in the library crowded around our table for last minute studying on Sunday. Xuxi was already gone, so I told him I would walk back to the Gryffindor dorm with him. We were talking on the way over, and I told him that I really wanted to be his boyfriend, so he said that he wanted to be my boyfriend too and so I asked him if we could make it official and he said yes.”

“Yangyang, that’s great,” Sicheng gave his brother a warm smile as Tilly and Nonny brought them food, “I hope you guys are really happy together.”

“I thought I would find you two here,” Sicheng and Yangyang heard a voice and turned their heads towards the door to see Professor Lee approaching them.

“Oh, sorry Professor, we can go back to our rooms-” Sicheng started but Lee raised a hand to stop him.

“I haven’t stopped you from doing this for almost five years, why would I bother now?” Lee magicked up a chair to sit at the table with the brothers, “I just wanted to congratulate you, Sicheng. Most of the NEWTS have been graded and you did better than most of your classmates in every exam.”

“I did?”

“Yes, I always knew you were a bright young man, but I was truly impressed. You’ve made Slytherin house look great,” Lee paused for a moment, the look in his eyes changing to show more seriousness, “But, I wanted to talk to you. I just wanted to let you know that it’s been a pleasure watching you grow into the man you are today. You’ve made such great personal progress, especially in the last year. I suspect that’s because of Mr. Li,” Lee paused as Yangyang nodded eagerly at him, “I know you’ve been through absolute hell, but you’re the strongest person I think I’ve ever met, Sicheng. And I know that a few years from now, I’m going to read or hear your name associated with something truly amazing. You’re going to do great things.”

“Thank you Professor,” Sicheng replied quietly, unsure of what to say. He had always admired Lee, and he knew that Lee was always looking out for him, but he didn’t really expect him to come speak with him like this.

“And don’t worry, I’ll make sure nothing happens to Yangyang in his last two years. I don’t think he’ll be needing me, though, he has some great friends,” Lee got up and left the brothers alone again to enjoy their last late night kitchen run.


	25. Chapter 25

“Do we have to go?” Ten asked Sicheng as they walked towards the Hogwarts Express, hand in hand.

“Yeah,” Sicheng smiled, “But we’re still going to see each other every day, you know that.”

“I know, it’s just different,” Ten pursed his lips, “Everything is going to be different.”

“That’s a good thing. It’s going to be a good change,” Sicheng replied reassuringly, “Also, I didn’t tell you, but I have enough money saved up for my own place now.”

“You’re still going to do that? I thought you were thinking about staying with your aunt.”

“I will for a little while, but it’s nice to have the money,” Sicheng shrugged, then after a minute in silence, “What if we moved in together? You know, just to save on rent?”

“Right,” Ten nodded, trying his best to conceal his smile, “That sounds so financially intelligent of you. And like it has nothing to do with being around me all the time.”

“Okay, fine, I admit it,” Sicheng huffed, “I just can’t really stand the thought of not having you around me?” He asked more than said.

“Well, let’s at least wait until we both have careers figured out and can afford a place to live, okay?” Ten looked up at Sicheng with a smile.

“Okay,” Sicheng nodded as they got on the train. They found an empty compartment and sat down to wait for their friends and family. Ten lay his head on Sicheng’s shoulder and Sicheng played with Ten’s fingers, “Thank you,” Sicheng whispered suddenly.

“For what?” Ten glanced up at Sicheng.

“For helping me be myself. And for being so patient with me,” Sicheng brought Ten’s hand up to his lips and kissed his fingers before continuing to play with them.

“You don’t have to thank me, baby,” Ten smiled softly, “I’d do it all again if I had to. I love you.”

“I love you too, sunshine,” Sicheng replied as their friends arrived and settled in next to them.

\--

“So, what are you going to do now that you’re done with school?” Renjun asked the four eldest.

“I’ve already contacted St. Mungo’s to become a healer,” Doyoung replied.

“I’m going to apply to be an Auror,” Kun told Renjun from where he was sitting in Doyoung’s arms.

“What about you guys?” Chenle looked over at Sicheng and Ten.

“I’m probably going to work a basic Ministry job for a year or two and then see about becoming the runes professor at Hogwarts, I heard that Professor Shin was thinking of retiring in a few years and was going to go study runes in Egypt,” Sicheng told his cousin.

“I honestly have no idea,” Ten admitted, cheeks turning a light pink, “I’d like to do some research on different plants and potions, so I’ll have to look into that.”

“Why don’t you become a professor like Sicheng?” Hendery suggested, “You could be the potions professor for the more advanced classes, I know Lee prefers teaching the younger students and was asking the headmaster if there could be a second potions professor so he wouldn’t have as many classes to teach.”

“Wait, is that really a thing?” Ten sat up from where he had been lying against Sicheng and Hendery nodded, “That’s a great idea.”

\--

“Baby,” Ten pouted as they got off the Hogwarts Express, holding tightly to Sicheng’s hand.

“Come here,” Sicheng led him to a private area behind a pillar near the back of the platform. Sicheng pulled Ten in close, holding him in his arms in silence for a minute before speaking again, “We’re still going to see each other every day. Plus, this way we get to meet each other’s families. I’m really excited to meet your mom,” Sicheng smiled, resting his forehead against Ten’s, “ _ Also _ , we’re going to move in together soon anyway.”

“I love you,” Ten sighed, closing his eyes.

“I love you too, sunshine.”

“Can I tell you something super lame?” Ten looked up at Sicheng. Sicheng nodded, kissing Ten’s cheek before looking into his eyes to listen to what his boyfriend had to say, “So, for the potions NEWT, I was asked to brew the draught of peace. I made it perfectly, and Lee asked me how I was so relaxed while making it since it was such a difficult potion, he joked that I had taken some draught of peace myself,” Ten smiled, “And I told him that it’s because the night before, you had assured me that I could do anything, that I could get top marks on the exam because potions was my best class. And Lee gave me a smile and said that you’re my draught of peace.”

“I’m your draught of peace?” Sicheng’s expression softened.

“He’s right,” Ten replied quietly, his grip on Sicheng tightening, “You’re soothing and always make me feel relaxed. You’re my draught of peace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story! Thank you so much for reading this universe! When I first decided to write this story, all I knew was that I wanted a TenWin story set at Hogwarts, but then I started bouncing ideas around with my beta and this story was written start to finish in about a month!! I've never written anything this long, this story and these characters really inspired me to write a full on fic, when I normally just write social media AUs on twitter, so this was a first for me! I hope to become inspired by another story like this in the future so I can share it with the world!! This story has inspired me more than anything else I've written and I deeply treasure all the characters I created. 
> 
> If you liked my story check out my twitter (@fairytalewinko)!!
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading this!! I hope you like it as much as I do.


End file.
